


Гемма

by capsize



Category: Dead Space, Inception (2010)
Genre: Action, Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Dark, Horror, M/M, Monsters, Shipwrecks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsize/pseuds/capsize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда он очнулся, он не помнил, как его зовут. Помнил, что есть такое сладкое, немного тянучее созвучие с ударением на первый слог; он, кажется, слышал, как это созвучие говорят разные, незнакомые люди, но разобрать ничего не мог. Он будто завис в мягкой толще воды, которая была везде – во рту, в руках, в сапогах; а люди говорили высоко-высоко над ним.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. inside

Когда он очнулся, он не помнил, как его зовут. Помнил, что есть такое сладкое, немного тянучее созвучие с ударением на первый слог; он, кажется, слышал, как это созвучие говорят разные, незнакомые люди, но разобрать ничего не мог. Он будто завис в мягкой толще воды, которая была везде – во рту, в руках, в сапогах; а люди говорили высоко-высоко над ним. Было очень приятно – усталая ломота в ногах, как после долгой тренировки, уходила мурашками к позвоночнику, сосредотачиваясь где-то чуть ниже левой лопатки.   
Ноги постепенно тяжелели, наливались силой сведенных мышц; ломота превращалась в настоящую ломку, выстреливающую в ушибленные рёбра с левой стороны. Водянистая мягкость во рту оказалась кислой и прогорклой землёй, перемешанной с его кровью, набившейся даже в нос. Трахея воспалилась от криков, горло саднило, но он всё равно кашлял и кашлял, выблёвывая землю из лёгких. Отдышаться не выходило; он начал грести руками влажную рыхлую почву по ним, цепляясь и карабкаясь. Упругий облегчённый шлем, защищавший голову, лопнул и перекосился; продрать глаза было тяжело, но он всё равно ничего не видел. Он не понимал, что происходит; у него начиналась паническая гипервентиляция, которая мешала слышать окружающий мир.   
Он осознал, что лишил себя единственного дистанционного органа чувств, когда справа над головой что-то металлическое громко упало, натянувшиеся провода со свистом оборвались и рассыпали снопы рыжих искр совсем рядом, так, что он увидел их блеклые отсветы под веками. Он задержал дыхание, и это было похоже на обратное погружение в вакуум, потому что всё то яркое и громкое замолчало вместе с ним.   
Секунда, две, три. Казалось, его редкий пульс отдаётся вибрацией всему, чего он касался; ему чудилось, что земля под ним дрожала. Метрах в трёх или около того тихо хрустнула резиновая подошва военного ботинка. Потом ещё раз, и снова, и ближе; потом совсем близко. Всё это время он лежал без дыхания, страшась и одновременно желая своего обнаружения. То, что сдавливало его ноги, заскрежетало, заискрило редкими всполохами царапин свежего металла о металл и перевернулось, упало, уронилось совсем недалеко; но ногам стало значительно легче. Он завозил затёкшими, но живыми, целыми конечностями, разрывая землю под собой. Его ногу что-то задело, он испугался и снова застыл, а вокруг него опять запел металл, но теперь над самой головой, и тоже откатился, сдвинулся.   
Он машинально зажмурился, предчувствуя, что сейчас его скорее всего ослепит, и задышал глубоко, почти всей грудью. Через побитое в мелкие трещинки укреплённое стекло, из которого сделано забрало, он залипшими кровью, осоловелыми глазами силился разглядеть, кто его освободил. Рядом с ним, буквально в двух метрах, лежало тело, вывернутое наизнанку, залившее всё вокруг мёртвой багряной кровью, а большой чёрный силуэт, копошился своими толстыми негнущимися пальцами в его кишках. Он потерял сознание.  
***  
Его разбудила тишина. В тесной клетке, прутья которой сразу зарябили в глазах полосками ржавчины и грязи, пахло сыростью и гнилью. В такой тесноте он мог только перевернуться на бок и видеть приоткрытую дверь, свалку старых и грязных вещей и изредка мелькающую туда-обратно в проёме тень.   
Он пытался разобраться, что произошло. Тусклыми всполохами в голове появлялись воспоминания о том, как его перенесли сюда. Его схватили, буквально перекинули через плечо, как и мешок, из которого что-то торчало и врезалось в больные рёбра. За время дороги он ещё несколько раз отключался, потом снова приходил в себя, но ничего не менялось – его нёс на плече этот ужасный чёрный человек, огромный и твёрдый, царапающий и швыряющий его, словно тушу.   
Заговорить не получилось; он пробовал, открывал рот, сипло вдыхал воздух, но наружу вырывались только хрипы и ужасный сухой кашель. Он потерялся во времени; кроме беспрерывной боли, озноба и ледяной испарины на лбу, он чувствовал только неконтролируемый страх, ютящийся судорожными вздрагиваниями в солнечном сплетении. Бежать было некуда, спрятаться тоже; из последних сил он дополз до бетонного угла, прижался к нему спиной и спрятал грязную мокрую голову в руках. Оглушающим гонгом по мозжечку ударила мысль: «В НАГРУДНОМ КАРМАНЕ». Положив руку на грудь, он почувствовал под пальцами только тонкие стальные щитки его амуниции. Он понял – это не то, у него должна быть куртка. А слева, под сердцем (там, где сейчас неглубокие вмятины на щитках), должен быть маленький кармашек, в котором лежит что-то, что ему очень нужно. Особенно сейчас. Это то, что поможет ему спастись.   
Когда он проснулся в следующий раз, внутри его клетки оказались жестяная миска с водой, жёсткое и старое вафельное полотенце, тонкий плед и неглубокая миска с похлёбкой, выглядевшей как блевотина. Он коснулся миски – тёплая. Значит и вода внутри тёплая. Он почти уронил туда лицо, начал хлебать, как получалось, но сил поднять её не было. В воду сыпалась земля с его волос, смывалась кровь с его лица, но он всё равно пил и пил, чувствуя, как сухое воспалённое горло откликается почти приятной болью.  
Он чувствовал, что у него сильно ушиблены два левых ребра. Всё его тело откликалось болью на каждый вздох, но он понимал, что ранений серьёзнее нет. Осмотрев и ощупав себя на предмет скрытых травм, он аккуратно расстегнул заклёпки доспеха, приснял его и задрал хлопковую водолазку. Через весь торс багровела и наливалась гематома. Он смочил край полотенца в воде, немного обтёр себя под доспехом, а потом снова запечатался в защитную ракушку – стальной доспех придерживал ушибленный торс почти как корсет. Он умыл лицо, выполоскал и выхаркал всю землю изо рта и носа, отмыл руки. Он подумал, что должен быть в перчатках, но руки такие грязные, все в заусенцах и царапинах, что понял – перчатки не надевались, наверное, никогда.   
Оставалась только похлёбка. Он взял рукой остывающую посуду, глотнул оттуда на пробу и, ожидая, что на вкус это будет так же омерзительно, как и на вид, с удивлением для себя понял, что это сладкая рисовая каша. Он умял её так быстро, как только смог, вылизал тарелку и поставил рядом с миской. Кое-как подстелив под себя плед и замотав в него разутые ноги, он отключился. Он не заметил – из дверного проёма за ним наблюдал большой и чёрный человек.   
***  
В комнате не было ничего, что бы могло сказать, сколько времени он тут уже находится. Он всегда лежал спиной к стене, стараясь закрыть голову и особо не шевелиться. Немного попривыкнув, страх временами отпускал его, но потом снова приходил, охватывая, заставляя сердце сжиматься в комок, а сухие болезненные слёзы сами собой текли из широко открытых глаз. Сон, холодный и неприятный, всегда настегал его внезапно; почти так же внезапно, как и тот большой человек.   
Большой чёрный человек приходил к нему ещё четыре раза. Человек приходил с жестяной кружкой воды и с миской той же самой сладкой каши в руках, и стоял несколько минут над клеткой. За это время он старался свернуться калачиком, чтобы человек его не достал; тогда человек открывал клетку, ставил туда миску и кружку, закрывал клетку и уходил. На третий раз он попытался что-то сказать человеку, но человек его не услышал и так же молча ушёл.   
Как он понял, большой человек постоянно уходил куда-то на несколько часов, а потом возвращался. Видимо рядом с ним были ещё комнаты, потому что он точно слышал как кипел чайник и шкварчало масло. А между вторым и третьим приходом человека с кашей и водой, он слышал громкий и очень крепкий храп. Если человек кормил его, значит убивать его никто не собирался. Чёрный человек хотел, чтобы он выжил.  
В четвёртый раз человек пришёл без еды и воды. В четвёртый раз человек держал в руках такое же чёрное, как он сам, утыканное трубочками и всевозможными датчиками оружие. Винтовка или что-то в этом роде. На самом деле он понимал, что долго подобное заключение не продлится, и его рано или поздно убьют. Человек открыл клетку одной рукой, оружием показал ему, что нужно вылезти. Он, не опуская взгляда, послушно вылез. Больше всего в чёрном человеке его пугал шлем – тонкие линии жёлтого света по всему лицу, но сам шлем был явно тяжёлым и плотным. Он не знал, как человек видел и слышал; он не был уверен, что перед ним человек.   
Когда он вылез, человек схватил его за загривок и волоком потащил куда-то. Толкнул его к стене, уронил тяжёлую холодную лапу на плечо так, что он упал, и принялся неуклюже, одной рукой, связывать ему руки толстой пластиковой бечёвкой.   
Он понимал, что нужно было заорать, пихнуться, вырваться, сделать хоть что-то; но очень глубоко у него засела мысль, что сбегать некуда. И чем громче от минуты к минуте вокруг него становилась тишина, тем больше он был уверен, что большой чёрный человек единственный, кто может ему помочь.   
Человек связал его и немного отошёл. Из-под пугающего шлема раздался низкий, вакуумный рык.  
Он понял, что тот, кто скрывался под этой бронёй, пытался с ним заговорить.   
\- Я, - тихо выдыхая и сипя: – Я тебя не слышу.   
Он не знал, поймут ли его, но очень надеялся. Он говорил на том единственном языке, на котором думал, но в панике пытался перебирать пустоту в памяти, выискивая фрагменты других языков.   
\- Je ne… - язык сам связывал звуки в слова: - Vous, нет, не так! Je ne peux pas vous entendre!  
Из-под шлема снова послышалось рычание, потом тихий кашель. Семь жёлтых полос на нём резко потухло, став просто ровными бороздами, потом что-то несколько раз щёлкнуло, и человек стянул шлем. Нездоровый, грязноватый, очень помятый, с заросшим едва различимым лицом. Но у этого сурового лица, пугающего не меньше шлема, были большие влажные и очень синие глаза.   
\- Как тебя зовут? – спросил человек по-английски.   
\- Я не… - снова начал хрипеть он.  
\- Отвечай! – низкий, гортанный рык. У него от этого рыка по спине мурашки побежали.   
\- Я не знаю! Не помню!   
\- Как не помнишь?!   
\- Не помню! Всё, что я помню, это как ты меня сюда притащил! – сиплый голос срывался на кашель, воспалённое горло жгло огнём от этого разговора.   
\- Тебя зовут Артур? – человек отложил шлем, но оружие всё ещё было у него в руках.   
\- А-артур, - повторил он. – Артур.   
\- Это было на твоей куртке, - человек показал ему оторванный шеврон. – Американские ВКС?   
\- Артур, - он снова повторил это имя. – Артур Блэк.  
\- Выходит, ты что-то помнишь? – человек зло прищурил свои синие глаза.   
\- Помню? – он совсем потерялся.   
\- Это было на твоей куртке. Тебя зовут Артур Блэк. Ты майор военно-космических сил США.   
\- Да, наверное… - Артур задумался. – А кто ты? Где я? Почему ты связал меня?   
\- Чтобы ты не успел убить меня, пока я снимаю с предохранителя винтовку, - человек наконец отложил оружие в сторону.   
\- Я не собираюсь тебя убивать. Обещаю.   
Человек засмеялся: низко, громко. Так, словно не смеялся уже много месяцев. Он начал снимать костюм, бережно расстёгивая все потайные кнопки и молнии. Оставшись в сером хлопковом комбезе, который, Артур откуда-то знал, является частью костюма, потому что по тонкой ткани рассыпаны датчики и сенсоры, контролирующие самочувствие носителя.   
Человек развязал Артура, помог встать и протянул руку для рукопожатия.   
\- Имс, - сказал он так, словно эхо провыло. – Меня зовут Имс.   
***  
Имс, как выяснилось, всё-таки человек. Странный, не в меру громкий, не к месту грубый, но человек. Это Артура сильно успокоило.   
\- Как ты? – Имс в воздухе ткнул пальцем в грудь Артура. – Цел?   
\- Рёбра, нижние слева. Вроде без перелома, только ушиб.   
Имс полез куда-то в шкафы, начал рыться по бесконечным полкам, забитыми до отказа. Артур впервые оглянулся вокруг себя – они были на кухне. Маленькая, скромная кухонька: чистые столы, плита, вся посуда на местах, небольшой ровно сложенный кусочек вафельного полотенца лежал около мойки , такого же, каким вытирался Артур. Уют и чистота были там, где им быть не положено. Стены были обшарпанные, пожелтевшие, пол стёртый и протоптанный. Тяжёлый запах сырости оседал привкусом ржавой воды на языке.   
\- На вот, переоденься, - Имс бросил на сероватый пластиковый стол стопку одежды. – Может не подойдёт, но что есть. Там, - он ткнул пальцем в тонкую полупрозрачную дверь. – Ванная.   
Артур бросил испуганный взгляд на Имса; тот, увидев, что его боятся, сделал шаг назад.   
\- Она запирается изнутри.   
Артур схватил вещи, метнулся к двери на негнущихся ногах, и, распахнув её, залетел внутрь. Там сразу включился свет: тесная даже для худого Артура душевая кабина, унитаз и раковина, зеркала не было. Он по стеночке добрался до угла под умывальником, из которого он мог видеть всю комнату, сел на пол и, совершенно не понимая, что происходит, разревелся.   
Имс догадывался, что его находке нужно время. Он так и называл этого паренька – находка. А бункер всегда про себя звал хламовником. А иногда и не про себя, иногда он тихо приговаривал себе под нос, рассказывал сам себе, что делает. Эта привычка вошла в разряд молитвы, поэтому ему тяжело было говорить с находкой, он не помнил, на какой громкости нужно разговаривать с другими людьми. Вернее, не совсем так. Он, конечно, помнил. Он просто на просто был очень рад, что там, за стенкой, есть человек, первый найденный им за столько дней и месяцев – живой, целёхонький. Надежда, призрачная, полуживая, снова защемила сердце боязливым волнением, отражаясь искрами и влажностью в глазах. Может быть, этот военный истребитель будут искать, а тогда, возможно, найдут и его тоже.   
Имс слышал, как находка ревёт белугой в ванной; он вспоминал, как совсем недавно сам забивался в щели и не спал, прислушиваясь, стараясь уловить каждый шорох за стенами хламовника, как он ждал, что вот-вот кто-то или что-то начнёт долбиться в стены по его душу.   
Его надо накормить и дать отоспаться. Всё будет окей, находка придёт в норму, а он ему в этом поможет.  
***  
Сосчитав, сколько времени находка «переводил дух» и «приводил себя в порядок», Имс понял, что всё не так уж и плохо, ведь Артуру понадобилось многим меньше, чем ему самому.   
Артур слышал, как большой человек возится за стенкой. Он снова уловил чайник, звон посуды, стук ножа о кухонную доску, шкварчание масла. Со сладким запахом гнили, источником которой была именно ванная комната, смешались запахи еды и чая. Вытирая слёзы с поцарапанных щёк, он решил, что сможет это выдержать. Разберётся во всём, подлечит раны и вернёт себе память. Но, для начала, нужно просто принять душ и выйти обратно к большому человеку.   
Имс видел его тень, исподтишка считал минуты, которые потребовались его находке, чтобы опустить руку на дверную ручку. Он видел, как она замерла совсем близко, как дрожала от наверняка снова накатывающих панических слёз, поэтому незаметно, чтобы не отвлекать находку, отсел чуть дальше. Дверь, открывшись, снова замерла; Артур сделал шаг в комнату.   
\- Очень вкусно пахнет, Имс, - он мялся, держал в руках свою рваную и грязную форменную одежду.   
\- Тебе нужно поесть. Я тебя перебинтую, ты поешь, поспишь, а потом мы поговорим.   
\- Ты расскажешь мне, что случилось?  
\- Сначала поешь, - он подвинул тарелку с гречкой и жаренным соевым мясом.   
Артур осторожно положил свои вещи около двери, потом подошёл к стулу и с трудом сел.   
Имс показал на эластичные бинты, лежащие на том же столе.   
\- Я тебя перебинтую?   
Артур хмуро кивнул. Имс подошёл к нему, не торопясь, понимая, что пугать его сейчас точно нельзя. Взял бинт, показал Артуру, что это только бинт, размотал его и попросил задрать балахон. Серый спортивный костюм, который выбрал Имс, потому что он меньше всего пах пылью, был Артуру сильно велик. Он подхватил балахон двумя руками и снял совсем, с болью поднимая руки. Гематома сильно расползлась по боку, припухла, но Имсу казалось, что она выглядит очень красивой – живой, налитой, заживающей. Артур пытался держать руки на весу, пока Имс туго, воруя его дыхание, затягивал бинты. Он следил за большим человеком, перебирая в голове возможности его вырубить и сбежать, если что.   
Закончив, большой человек снова сел на своё место. Он придвинул к Артуру кружку с горячим чаем, сахарницу и вилку.   
\- Ешь.   
\- Расскажи мне. Я должен всё знать.   
\- Нет, сначала ты поешь и поспишь, - Имс и сам принялся есть. Он надеялся, что это даст понять его находке, что еда не отравленная и вероятно не совсем ужасна на вкус.   
Артур ел очень упрямо. Потом так же упрямо спроваживался спать. Имс показал ему каждую комнату, рассказал где найти то, что может понадобиться Артуру в ближайшие двенадцать часов и добавил ещё, что долго не задержится. Находка не понял, сверлил его чёрными глазами, ждал объяснений.   
\- Туда, - Имс махнул рукой в сторону высокой бронированной двери.  
\- Наружу?   
\- Там остались обломки. Есть чем поживиться, - он ухмыльнулся, но веселье быстро сменилось глубокой тревогой. – И лучше, если никто больше не поймёт, что там произошло.   
Артур увидел, он всё понял.   
\- Не уходи. Останься, - он вцепился пальцами в тяжёлую руку Имса. – Останься.   
Оставаться было нельзя, но Имсу пришлось выбирать — его находка или пара новых пистолетов. В оба прошлых раза он очень тщательно обыскал место аварии, закопал как сумел труп и немного растащил обломки. Наверное, там оставалось что-то ещё, что могло бы им помочь, и нужно было сходить хотя бы на четыре часа, попрятать всё и бежать обратно.   
Но Артура одного оставлять было нельзя. Имс перестелил ему свою постель — низкая жёсткая кровать, но зато большая. У него было всего две подушки и обе он оставил находке: одну под голову, другую под левый бок. Себе же он постелил на старом скатавшемся матраце на полу рядом с кроватью. Находка сразу отполз к стене, прижимаясь к ней раненым боком, скрутился колачиком и беспокойно засопел. Имс сел перед ним, созерцая его тревожный сон. Отмытый и досыта накормленный Артур сразу поменялся в лице. Он был красивым, утончённым и, наверное, очень улыбчивым. Имс так решил из-за россыпи морщинок вокруг глаз, которые плелись паутинками, оттеняя напуганные и холодные чёрные глаза. Артур завозился под чужим взглядом, а Имс сразу навострил уши.   
\- Холодно.  
\- Дать ещё одеяло?  
\- А ты? - находка заботливо посмотрел на Имса.  
\- Я не мёрзну.  
Он наврал, у него уже давно окоченели ноги. Накрыв своим тонким термоодеялом Артура, он подоткнул его под правый бок и решил переодеться. В спальной по всем ящикам были так же попрятаны вещи, оружие, карты, книги. Всё, что удавалось найти: он отстирывал и отчищал, в бессонные дни и ночи раскладывал по размерам и цветам, сортируя.   
Артур проспал не меньше пятнадцати часов, из которых Имс подремал от силы шесть. С находкой в своей постели спалось тяжело, Имс караулил, беспокоясь за его сон и настроение. Как только он проснулся, сразу выскочил босым на кухню, забрался на маленький диванчик, подальше от Имса, подбирая под себя ноги.   
\- Чаю хочешь? - Имс кивнул на небольшой покоцанный чайник.  
\- Я сладкий люблю. Как рисовая каша, - задумчиво протянул Артур, разглядывая кухоньку.  
Имс не торопясь наливал чай, мешал туда сахар, разбавлял холодным кипятком. Поднёс Артуру осторожно, передал кружку, не касаясь рук. У него вся правая щека была в мятых складках после сна. Он жадно отпил, поморщился, потом снова отпил. Имс нарадоваться не мог, какая же славная у него находка!   
\- Рассказывай. Где мы? Кто ты? Почему я тут разбился?  
Человек выдохнул, складывая руки под грудью.   
\- Артур, остынь, ладно? Нам предстоит трудный разговор, и я боюсь, что ты мне не поверишь.  
\- Ладно. Давай, - он смотрел на него очень серьёзно. - Рули парадом.  
\- То место, где ты находишься — это станция добычи руды. Мы прилетели сюда три года назад, я был завербован как бывший пехотинец в отряд Охраны и Порядка.  
\- Тоже военный, - он говорил так, словно пометки делал.  
\- Да. Гемма — планета-сирота около пяти дней лёту от ближайшей земной колонии, - Имс прервался, выжидающе смотря на Артура. - Скажи мне, ты точно ничего не помнишь? До крушения? Ни единого просвета?  
\- Нет. Это важно?  
\- Если бы ты помнил, Артур, ты сразу бы догнал, где ты.   
Артур заметно напрягся. Имс кусал губы, переживая, что поторопил события.   
\- Ладно, проехали. Два года назад мы добурили до каких-то пещер… Вообще-то меня там не было. Я толком ничего не знаю. Три месяца здесь творилось чёрте что. Наш хозяин собрал манатки как только запахло жаренным, я же был при нём весь год, мол, положительно отличившийся. Он тут, в бункере, детей держал. Трёх таких малюсеньких пацанов. Бог мне судья, я понятия не имел, что он тут с ними делал, - Имс не мог поднять глаза на Артура, он всё чесал пальцами дырку в столе и болезненно щурился. - Когда паника поднялась, я тотчас сюда помчался, этот мудак мне ключи сразу оставил, мол, приглядывай, я их любил очень. А они там лежат, все трое, синие, будто краской вымазаные, и пухлые с голоду.   
Месяцами невыраженные отчаяние и скорбь клубились в горле, выталкивая наружу хрипы и нервную икоту. У Имса подрагивали руки, он не мог взять себя под контроль, а Артур, застывший в ожидании и неверии, не находил сил подняться с места. Эти дети, они умерли тут.   
\- В общем, нашли они какие-то пещеры… Через неделю половина уже полоумными ходила. Поговаривали, что там был культ: изрисованное всё, хуйня всякая по стенам намотана. У нас в лазарете лежал наш Полупрапор, - Имс выдыхал, стараясь успокоиться. - Мы так его звали, потому что самый молодой был, недослуживший. Смешливый, работящий и с такими грустными глазами, что посмотришь в них и ну хоть топись. Он ногу сломал; он был там, внизу. Мы всем отрядом спали на пятом этаже левого полукрылка, поближе к директорату, чтобы если что… Короче, он ночью на сломаной ноге к нам пришёл. Тряс в руке отпиленной головой медсестрички, которой он валентинки писал, перебудил всех орами на ненашенском. Тогда я и понял, что всё пиздец.  
\- Мы пытались, Артур. Мы не знали, что с ними делать, чем их морить. Жгли, топили, взрывали: всё им было как с гуся вода; они же жрали нас по чём зря, - он посмотрел на Артура, который пальцами перебирал костяшки левой руки. - За сутки нас объявили в пятый карантин. Помнишь, что это? Вас должны были учить.  
Артур сжал челюсти и помотал головой.   
\- Это когда никто уже не прилетит, Артур. Никогда.  
Имс дал возможность находке подумать. Пять минут, десять, пятнадцать, а он всё так же пересчитывал кости, словно чётки, глядя в одну точку. Они оба не двинулись с места, пока Артур тихо не обронил:  
\- Карантин не сняли?  
\- Нет.  
\- Но и не взорвали. Сироту, даже со спутником, должны были взорвать, - осторожно заметил он.   
\- Именно, - кивнул Имс.  
\- Продолжай, - Артур попытался сфокусировать взгляд на большого человека.  
\- Мы почти сразу пошли вниз, ко входу в шахту. Пытались вытащить хоть кого-нибудь, но только потеряли почти половину охранников. Эти бешеные, - Имс сцепил руки в замок, потому что до крови расковырял себе ноготь. - Монстры, они устроили там кровавую баню. Нас было почти три сотни, три отряда. Ночная рабочая смена в шахтах — полторы тысячи человек. Когда мы поднялись обратно, я подумал, что всё равно тут умру, и уж лучше подорваться в этом аду, чем… Чем так.  
\- И ты сбежал сюда?  
\- Да. Мы сидим высоко, девятый этаж. Там, за дверью, - он махнул рукой на неё. - Его кабинет. Всё под себя сделал, ублюдок. Два месяца я слышал, как они топчутся под моей дверью, как стучатся, как шепчут свои молитвы там, на ихнем. А потом они ушли, представляешь? Просто ушли, сбежали вниз. У них тут головы болят, слишком высоко. Я стал выходить. Хламовник большой, тут места бы хватило, если бы я кого-то нашёл. Нас же заставляли учить все ходы и лазы, я тут всё знаю. За год и семь месяцев был почти везде. Тебя забирать, - он шмыгнул носом. - На улицу ходил. Отсюда недалеко, если наружными лестницами, но там дышать почти нечем… Как ты думаешь, тебя будут искать?  
\- Не знаю.  
Имс грустно усмехнулся, вытер щёки и глаза кулаками.   
\- Ты меня прости, что я так с тобой… У тебя шлем лопнул. Я боялся, что ты надышишься и тоже того, ну, ты понимаешь, - он неопределённо помахал руками перед лицом. - Ты меня не пугайся; мы теперь с тобой в одной лодке.  
Большой человек внезапно подскочил, начал рыться в низкой глубокой полке, ссутулившись и тихо приговаривая себе под нос. Артур смотрел, как он раскидывает по полу бумаги и журналы, газеты, какие-то чертежи. Вот этот нечёсаный и странный, сумасшедший мужчина — единственный, кто может ему помочь. Вполне возможно, что Имс единственный, кому нужно доверять. Он вытащил небольшой пластиковый тубус и передал Артуру.   
\- Вот. Это карты, которые я не смог прочитать. Взгляни, - человек отошёл от Артура, стараясь держаться подальше.  
Артур вытащил их из тубуса и развернул, укладывая на стол. Мятая бумага скатывалась, собиралась в складки, поэтому Имс наставил по углам посуды: тяжёлая миска, стаканы и даже чайник. Находка долго вглядывался в карты, обходил, вертел их, вчитывался в мелко написанные истории, прищуривая и без того узкий и цепкий взгляд. Он находил в них много знакомого, интуитивно понимая, что рассказывают эти схемы.   
\- Имс, это инженерные карты. У тебя есть план базы? Мне он нужен.   
\- Есть, вон там, большая такая; да, на полках.  
Артур с трудом вытащил алую папку с развёртками планов и стал сравнивать их с картами.   
\- Ручка есть? - спросил он, оборачиваясь на человека.   
\- Только карандаши, - Имс кинулся найти и их.  
Находка старался быть очень спокойным, но в каждом его движении и слове была паника, он будто передавал её Имсу по радиосвязи. Артур взял карандаши, вырвал лист из красной папки и стал очень быстро что-то считать, делая пометки в развёрнутых картах.   
\- Смотри, - он позвал к себе человека. - Мы находимся вот тут, - сказал он, ткнув пальцем в карту. - Инженерные карты — тут всё про это здание. Все коммуникации, скрытые комнаты, типа твоего бункера… Я нашёл ещё два подобных сейфа в директории. Их нет на планах, но есть в ИК.  
\- То есть ты, - Имс склонился низко над столом. - Хочешь сказать, что понимаешь их?  
\- Похоже на то.  
\- Тогда, может, ты и это поймёшь.  
Большой человек снова полез в шкаф, но на этот раз копался совсем недолго и сразу вытащил то, что искал.   
\- Я нашёл его пару месяцев назад, когда спускался вниз. Хотел запустить, но не вышло, бортовой компьютер объявил о поломке.  
\- Это обычные схемы, - Артур вглядывался в бумаги, которые держал Имс. - Шлюпок? Здесь есть эвакуационный самолёт?  
\- Да, один единственный.  
Артур присел на диван, схватившись за голову.   
\- Нам нужно туда сходить. Я должен его увидеть.  
\- Нет, не выйдет. Тебя, - он запнулся, не зная, как сказать. - Тебя нужно подготовить.  
**  
Слово «подготовка» сильно испугало Артура, потому что слово «поговорить» ничем хорошим у Имса не закончилось.   
Большой человек сказал, что ему обязательно нужен костюм. Они подобрали что-то из старых, сношенных человеком экипировок, и он принялся перешивать костюмы по Артуру. Пару раз он замечал, как большой человек срезал что-то со своего доспеха и нашивал на новый. Он выяснил, что это были дополнительные щитки.   
\- Ну а что? Я-то уж всяко наловчился, - сказал Имс, перекусывая нитку зубами.  
Человек честно дал Артуру четыре дня. Он кормил его, заставлял спать и не разрешал нервничать. Травил ему байки, как тут было весело «до», какие люди были замечательные. А ещё рассказывал про природу — очень красиво. Столько звёзд вокруг, что в любое время суток светло почти как от Солнца, а из-за местных нагнетателей атмосферы горизонт всегда немного зеленился.   
\- Я иногда, бывает, прохожу мимо столовой — там огромное такое окно. И смотрю — зелёное всё, переливается. Почти как трава или море какое-нибудь, представляешь?  
Находка слушал с открытым ртом и говорил, что тоже хочет посмотреть. Имс грустно кивал, фокусируя взгляд на работе, и заводил новую историю.   
Иногда, по ночам, находка тихо просыпался и часами играл в гляделки с темнотой. Имс, спавший у его ног, слышал, как меняется его дыхание, когда он просыпался.   
А ещё Артур, как оказалось, неплохо разбирался почти во всём. Он от скуки попросил посмотреть на шлемы. Повертел их, покрутил, и разобрал.   
\- Так они же не работают почти, - сказал он, ковыряясь в одном отвёрткой. - Здесь есть маячки, общие передатчики… Я наверное знаю, как их починить.  
И ремонтировал ведь. Разложил на полу рядом с диванчиком, на котором всегда работал Имс, инструменты и за пару дней починил оба шлема.   
\- Мы сможем говорить, - показал он Имсу на какие-то проводочки. - Будем слышать друг друга метров на десять.  
За четыре дня Артур вполне освоился и большой человек решил, что пора.   
\- Ты когда в первый раз их увидишь, не пугайся, - сказа он, затаскивая в комнату военный металлический сундук. - Они как собаки — всё чуют. Идти нам где-то часов десять, хотя с тобой, наверное, дольше. Можно будет передохнуть по пути в спальнях шахтёров, там никогда никого не было.   
В сундуке оказалось оружие и патроны.   
\- Смотри, к чему рука лежит, выбирай. Пока мы будем идти, ты всегда держись за мной, ладно? Я дам тебе фонарик — не теряй его. Они любят темень, их не всегда можно разглядеть. Мы соберем провизию, патроны и инструменты. Артур, большой рюкзак придётся нести тебе, иначе я не смогу тебя защитить.  
Находка кивал, внимательно слушая. Он сидел перед сундуком, осматривая винтовки, автоматы и лазерные резаки, не зная, что взять. Он провёл рукой по корпусу одного из них.   
\- Я не люблю оружие.  
\- Ты же военный, как так?  
\- Не хочу его в руки брать.  
\- Придётся, иначе мы не дойдём. Оба.  
Артур сжал зубы и выбрал самый лёгкий резак. Он неплохо лёг в руку, не должен был мешать при движении и одного заряда могло хватить надолго.   
По спине у него пробежал непрошеный холодок, будто кто-то дул ледяным дыханием ему в шею. Артур вдруг почувствовал, как за талию с левого, ещё беспокоящего, бока его обняли влажной костлявой рукой. Ледяные рыхлые пальцы забирались ему под балахон, поглаживая горячую тонкую кожу. Всё вокруг вмиг пропало, было только это тошнотворное объятие. И тихая, слабая, словно пламя свечи на холоде, мысль: «в нагрудном кармане».   
\- Эй, всё в норме? - Имс трепал его по правому плечу. - Ты что-то нехорошо выглядишь…  
\- Я в порядке, - он прятал от человека обезумевший взгляд.  
\- Нам надо поспать перед выходом. Поставь чайник, ладно? А я пойду ополоснусь.  
Как только за большим человеком закрылась дверка ванной, Артур кинулся к вороху неразобранных вещей, которые ждали своего часа быть отстиранными и сложенными большими шершавыми руками. Ему на глаза бросались вымазанные кровью и твёрдые от грязи кофты и жилеты, прорезанные рубашки и загаженные штаны, но куртку свою он нигде не видел.   
«Может, он спрятал её от меня? Паршивец!»   
Он открыл большой шкаф, где весели костюмы и тёплые длинные пальто. Быстро оглядев их, он заметил три чёрных чехла. Артур ощупал один — шинель, твёрдая и длинная, не то. В следующем чехле было что-то тонкое, совсем небольшое, словно женское.   
Он услышал, что вода в душе перестала течь, а босые ноги человека звонко шлёпали по намокшему кафелю.   
Открыв, не глядя, третий чехол, он увидел чистую и подшитую форменную куртку майора ВКС. Даже срезанный Имсом шеврон был на месте. Он залез тонкой рукой в нагрудный кармашек, вытащил что-то небольшое и холодное, словно металл и спрятал за резинкой трусов. Артур успел только задвинуть шкаф, как из ванной сразу же вышел распаренный человек, переодевшийся в чистый синий спортивный костюм, похожий на тот, в котором был Артур. Он широко улыбался и немного краснел.   
\- Артур, у меня к тебе просьба будет… - он покрутил в руках небольшую коробочку. - Я тут бритву нашёл. Электрическую.  
Находка замер посередине комнаты, словно за хулиганством пойманный, глядя широко открытыми глазами на Имса.   
\- Ну, это. Побрей меня, что ли. Я ж и не любил никогда, чтобы патлы мотались, - для верности он потрепал эти самые патлы.  
Имс попросил налысо. Артур решил отнестись к этому очень ответственно. Он усадил его на стул посерёд кухни, подстелив под него ветошь, чтобы было удобнее убраться. Ему было интересно увидеть кто скрывался за скорлупой многомесячного одиночества и отчаяния.   
Когда он закончил с головой, человек почесал лысый затылок и протянул:   
\- Может, и бороду тоже?  
Он сбрил ему и бороду. Под этой кудрявой шерстью пряталось красивое лицо; такое, что Артуру было сложно оторвать от него взгляд. Яркий, сложный, темпераментный. Улыбается вот своими искусанными губами, светящимися на лице малиновым пятном.   
\- Эх, жалко зеркала нет, - сказал он, с восторгом лапая щёки. - Я перебил их все ещё в первый месяц.

**  
Вышли они где-то через сутки. Большой человек одевал Артура, учил его двигаться в костюме, пользоваться им. Они даже подрались, разыгравшись, словно котята.   
Перед тем, как открыть дверь, Имс сказал:  
\- Не отставай от меня, держись всегда рядышком, ладно? - он был уже в шлеме, Артур не видел его глаз, но наверняка знал, что взгляд был бы очень тревожным. - И не бойся. Ты не один.  
И столько боли было в этих словах, что у Артура слёзы на глаза навернулись. Он же, наверное, так себя успокаивал все эти два года.  
\- Ладно, - тихо выговорил Артур.  
\- Смотри, чтобы тебе нигде костюм не зацепили. Если порвут, нужно будет срочно штопать. У них кровь ядовитая стала, кожу как кислотой жжёт, - сказал Имс, открывая дверь.  
\- И тебя? Задело?  
\- Задело.  
Замок в двери был мудрёный. Для того чтобы его открыть изнутри нужно было два ключа — магнитный и механический. Имс крутил штурвал, который шёл очень тяжело. Артур подумал, что ему бы наверное сил не хватило с ним справиться. Когда они выходили, он чувствовал себя, словно Нил Армстронг — один маленький шаг, а сделать его было труднее, чем целую жизнь прожить.   
В кабинете было темно, а Артур боялся включить фонарик. Он жался к Имсу, который в свете собственного шлема закрывал дверь.   
\- Смотри, Артур, смотри что я делаю, - сказал человек, тыча ему в шлем магнитным ключом. - Тут их нужно три. Магнитный, как внутри, потом, - он перехватил винтовку и приснял шлем, чтобы программа лучше его услышала, произнёс какие-то слова и цифры.  
Находка увидел, что на небольшой магнитной карте, с которой от долгого пользования ею стёрлись все опознавательные знаки, с обратной стороны клейкой лентой был примотан листочек с кодом, но Имс знал его наизусть.  
\- Код, вот этот, - он ткнул в листочек пальцем. - И последним — штурвал. Порядок важен, иначе она не откроется потом. Запомнил?  
\- Вроде да.  
\- Всё, двинули. Фонарики включаем, не боимся. Этажа до четвёртого всё будет спокойно.  
Он шёл, как и говорил ему Имс, не отставая. Кабинет у директора был относительно прибран, но вся мебель поцарапана и поломана. Наверное, большой человек сам тут убирался, чтобы спрятать следы чьего-то присутствия. В коридоре света тоже не было, Артур еле сдерживал себя от того, чтобы схватиться за Имса.   
В маленьком потайном кармашке его костюма лежала монета, ценой в доллар.   
\- Свет будет, начиная с седьмого этажа, а тут я специально лампочки побил.  
В конце коридора была большая и тяжёлая дверь. В гробовой тишине базы скрип этой двери казался громче взрыва.   
\- Ну, теперь они знают, что мы вышли.  
Артур про себя начал молиться. Беззвучно шевелил губами, всё повторяя одно и то же: «Умоляю, умоляю, умоляю».   
По тёмной металлической лестнице они спустились до седьмого этажа. На этот раз дверь поддалась намного легче, не шумела так, и у Артура будто струна внутри лопнула то ли от облегчения, то ли от напряжения и паники. На седьмом этаже действительно было светло и он очень этому обрадовался. Тут было множество комнат и ответвлений коридорчиков; под ногами лежал дорогой протоптанный ковёр, кое-где темнеющий от давно перегнившей крови.   
\- Этот и тот, который над, этажи начальства. Тут было мало народу, поэтому так чистенько, - сказал Имс, заглядывая в какую-то дверь. - Ну, почти чистенько, - и быстро захлопнул её так, чтобы находка не увидел.  
По этому этажу они шли около двух часов, петляя и заглядывая в некоторые комнаты. Окон не было, как и в хламовнике. От тяжести костюма у Артура немного отекли ноги, но ныть об этом человеку он боялся.   
На шестом этаже было уже значительно грязнее. Он сделал вывод, что чем ниже они будут уходить, тем ближе будут к предполагаемому гнезду, а значит и «последствий» будет всё больше и больше. Входя на пятый этаж, Имс задышал чуть беспокойнее. Динамик у Артура в шлеме отдавал скрипучими помехами с частотой вздохов человека. Они проходили осторожнее, чем раньше, Имс ждал нападения, постоянно вслушиваясь и не начиная разговора. Помещение, где они находились, было уже не так богато оформлено. Очевидно, что проживало здесь много людей. В воздухе до сих пор отчётливо ощущался запах гнили.   
Они дошли до небольшой рекреации и Имс резко завернул за угол, прячась и утаскивая за собой находку.   
\- Молчи, - прошептал он, тяжело дыша, - молчи.  
Артур услышал — неподалёку кто-то шёл хромой походкой. Имс тихонечко снял с предохранителя винтовку и взял этого кого-то на мушку, вслушиваясь. Шаги становились всё ближе и ближе, Артур жмурился и вжимался в стену, желая раствориться в воздухе.   
Имс спустил курок.   
Выстрел, выхлоп, удар, шлепок. Тот, кого подстелил большой чёрный человек, визжал, словно поросёнок, пока Имс не выстрелил снова. За этим визгом послышался вой, потом топот, снова выстрелы и удары. Имс отшвырнул находку, чтобы его не задело, вылетая из-за угла. Артур увидел, как кто-то, отдалённо напоминающий человека, тащит своё тело на длинных костяных руках. Он занёс эту руку, пока человек целился, и мазнул по плечу, пройдя как нож сквозь масло. В динамиках у Артура тяжёлое дыхание сменилось бранью и стонами. Чудовище снова занесло руку для удара, из его раскуроченного рта вырывались громкие полукрики-полувизги, но они всё равно были не настолько оглушающими, насколько ему казалось сбивчивое и болезненное дыхание Имса.   
Снова раздался выстрел: чудовище отлетело, Артуру удалось прибить его голову к стене с одного залпа. Большая лысая черепушка смялась, продавилась, словно яйцо, даже с похожим хрустом; из неё потекла густая несвежая кровь. Имс повалился на землю.   
\- Имс! Ты цел? Имс! - Артур кинулся к нему, не выпуская из рук резак.  
\- Да цел, цел, - он пытался выровнять дыхание и подняться, опираясь на руку находки. - Они все как ядом намазанные, заразы.  
\- Имс, надо зашить твой костюм!  
\- Не надо, мы прошли чуть меньше половины. Мы успеем.  
Вся следующая дорога сложилась у Артура в голове в несколько ощущений — дыхание большого человека, которое эхом так и стояло в ушах, хруст костей под ногами и бесконечные рисунки на стенах. Он никогда в жизни не видел такого безумия. Всё это место пахло сумасшествием и смертью. Каждый раз, когда холодок пробегал у него по позвоночнику, он чесал пальцем то место, куда был спрятан серебряный доллар.   
И сразу почему-то чувствовал на языке вкус сладкой рисовой каши.   
Они уже спустились под землю. Им оставался один, последний этаж. По пути они встретили ещё троих, но на этот раз Имс убил их сразу; он злился, потому что сегодня твари забрались высоко. Он боялся, что они чувствуют находку.   
Артур же всю дорогу только тихо молился, выпрашивая спасения для них обоих.   
**  
Эвакуационный самолёт был крохотным, но, как подумал Артур, должен быть очень шустрым. Они смогли бы добраться до безопасности многим быстрее, чем за пять дней. Может, три дня.   
Это был большом и очень пустом ангар, рассчитанный на кораблей пятнадцать, но самолёт был последним. Над головами, метрах в двадцати от них, слоилась и отражалась тенями и чернотой раздвижная крыша — дверь гаража. Вокруг была тишина; они шустро вскарабкались в самолёт по металлическим ремонтным лесам. Когда Имс начал объяснять, как его открыть, Артура будто ледяной водой окатило с ног до головы от звуков голоса человека, потому что последние три часа они провели в молчание.  
\- Ключом… - он рылся в своих карманах. - Вот этим. Тут всё просто. Один ключ снаружи, другой внутри, а потом ещё блокировка системы. Понял?  
Артур, конечно, ничего не понял.   
Каким же было облегчением наконец-то выбраться из душного доспеха! Имс наблюдал, как находка садится в кресло пилота, свободно подбирая ноги; как сам, без подсказок, включает управление, будто знает, на какие кнопки давить.   
\- Запуск двигателя невозможен, поломка системы: уровень оу-ди-4-7-7.   
\- Это в двигателе, - тихо прошелестел Артур, а потом, уже громче: - Господи-боже, это в двигателе!  
У Имса, кажется, земля из-под ног ушла. Он без сил осел на кресло второго пилота, закрывая лицо здоровой рукой. Он выберется отсюда. Обязательно выберется.   
Артур заметил, как человек баюкает руку, и вспомнил про его рану.   
\- Давай, раздевайся. Я тебя перевяжу.  
Большой человек послушно снял доспех и верх хлопкового костюма. Артур впервые увидел его без балахона или комбеза с длинными рукавами. Он шарил внимательными глазами по груди, на которой почти не росли волосы из-за шрамов, по плечам и рукам, на которых бывшие когда-то рисунки татуировок перемешались с такими же зажившими ожоговыми пятнами. Он опустился перед большим человеком на колени, беспардонно трогая руками, ощупывая всё эти метки, замечая, какими жуткими волдырями начал пузыриться новый порез.   
\- Это они тебя так? - находка смотрел во все глаза.  
\- Ага, - Имс боялся его спугнуть, поэтому говорил тихо, словно звал к себе трусливую кошку.  
Он почувствовал что-то такое, чего не чувствовал уже давно. Находка трогал его, касался там, где сам Имс боялся, думая, что они снова заболят. Он водил холодными пальцами по разгорячённой коже.   
\- Ты чувствуешь, как я, - он посмотрел ему в лицо. - Как я трогаю тебя?  
\- Чувствую, - выдохнул Имс, глядя в эти невероятные чёрные глаза, глубокие, словно звёзды.  
Человек развёл аккуратно ноги, садясь удобнее. Хорошо, что он снял доспех, иначе бы ему сейчас было очень больно, подумал Артур, опуская взгляд на его пах. Он придвинулся ближе, собирая с его груди носом запахи сражений и гнилой крови, которыми Имс пропах насквозь и навсегда.   
Его находка сейчас целовал его шрамы. Обнимал его, дышал им. Имс взял в ладони его лицо, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. Одной рукой он заправил его чёрную прядку за ушко.   
\- Моя находка, - Имс наклонился к нему ещё ближе. - От тебя пахнет рисовой кашей.  
Артур провёл руками по торсу человека снизу вверх, к шее, обнимая, притягивая к себе, и легко коснулся губами его губ. Губы у Имса на проверку оказались мягкими, солёными и очень сочными. Он снова коснулся их, потом ещё и ещё, не находя в себе сил оторваться. Человек слегка приоткрыл рот, касаясь Артура языком.   
Находка в ответ теснее прижался. Имс его поднял, посадил себе на колени, обнял крепко, желая удержать. Артур завозился, пытаясь расстегнуть свой комбинезон и задел случайно только набухшие волдыри.   
\- Ох, чёрт, - Артур мигом оторвался от губ Имса. - Прости, прости! Тебе больно?  
\- Да нет уже, не больно, - он не выпускал его, держал всё так же сильно.  
\- Давай я тебя перевяжу, - находка заглянул ему в глаза. - А потом мы продолжим.  
Имс покорно выпустил его, разрешая себя полечить. Трясущимися руками Артур промыл рану водой, промокнул сухой ветошью и туго замотал чистым бинтом. Человек смотрел на его зацелованные губы, которые он поджимал от волнения. Отложив остаток бинта в аптечку, он, застеснявшись, встал напротив Имса, но ему сразу подали руку, приглашая.   
\- Я постараюсь больше не трогать, - пообещал Артур, снова садясь на колени к нему.  
На этот раз первым начал Имс. Они целовались медленно, неспешно, зная, что торопиться им некуда. Артур расстёгивал костюм, открывая заклёпки, а Имс целовал его в шею, царапая короткой щетиной.   
\- Может, на пол? Там будет удобнее.  
Артур встал с него, придерживая руками комбез. Возбуждённый, полуодетый, он смотрел, как Имс расстилает взятые с собой спальные мешки, как раздевается сам и как начинает раздевать его. Они легли, снова целуясь, лаская друг друга. Находка потянулся рукой вниз, царапая Имсу бедро. Он засмеялся в ответ, подхватил его ногу и закинул себе на талию.   
\- Тебя нечем смазать, - шептал Имс между поцелуями. - Как же нам быть?  
\- Тебе придётся самому, - так же тихо отвечал Артур. - Там; самому.  
Человек сполз вниз, чмокнув его пару раз в живот. Артур развёл ноги, приподнимая себя, чтобы Имсу было удобнее. Он улегся между его ног, облизал указательный палец, смачивая, и аккуратно просунул в Артура. Тот запыхтел и немного напрягся; а Имс поцеловал его под яйцами. Тот тихонечко, но довольно застонал.  
Имс растягивал его, вылизывал, добавляя слюны. Артур выгибался, подаваясь на встречу, мычал и мял в кулаках спальники. Человек видел, что его сладкой находке больно; он взял в свою большую шершавую ладонь его член и начал нежно массировать, вместе с тем двигая в нём пальцами. Видимо стало легче: складочка между бровями разгладилась, находка заметно расслабился.   
\- Ты такой хороший, - Имс спрятал нос ему в бедро. - Ты ко мне с неба упал.  
От имсовой нежности Артур совсем поплыл, даже всхлипывать начал. Имс был настолько трогательным и открытым, что сердце сладостью щемило от одного взгляда на него. Несломленный герой, который выдержит всё на свете; замечательный, добрый и очень светлый большой человек, умеющий своими синими глазами отвести любую печаль.   
\- Словно звёздочка.  
\- О-о-ох, Имс!  
В Артура уже спокойно и три пальца входило, как раз под себя растянул. Он вытащил пальцы, сплюнул ему между ягодиц и растёр, а находка подал ему кусок ветоши, чтобы вытереть руки. Имс поцеловал его в лоб, потом в щёки, собирая нежные слёзы со скул.   
\- Давай, закинь мне ножку на плечо, - сказал человек, легонько пошлёпав его по бедру. - Так наверное легче будет.  
Находка не послушался, полез обниматься, прижимая к себе, обхватывая ногами его талию. Имс старался входить как можно мягче, чтобы Артуру не было больно, но шло туго — не хватало смазки. Артур воротил лицо, прятал слёзы, цепляясь руками за Имса, а взглядом за лобовое стекло. Эта ужасная, омерзительная пустота вокруг его чертовски сильно пугала; ему виделось, что она движется. И чем сильнее ритм брал Имс, тем агрессивнее становилась чернота, словно ждала момента вторгнуться к ним.   
Человек притормозил, сплюнул ещё; теперь пошло лучше. Артур жался к нему, подставлялся, потом смотрел своими узкими раскосыми глазищами на него, словно заколдовать пытался. У Имса от этого взгляда в животе всё в узел скручивалось; как бы не спустить раньше времени. Он уже драл его, насколько сил хватало. Шальной Артур метался по полу, цепляя пальцами упругий ярко-красный ворс, застилавший пол; кусался, целовался, потом снова заходился истерикой. Он тесно обхватил ладонью свой член, провёл вверх-вниз пару раз и кончил, забрызгав себе грудь и живот. Находка сжимался, крепко стягивая натёртой кишкой Имса, и он тоже спустил, толкнувшись ещё раз.   
Человек упал рядом, обнимая Артура, накрывая его и согревая. Он прижимался тесно к большому и горячему человеку, прятал взгляд, боясь повернуть лицо к лобовому стеклу.   
Имс возился, доставая кусок всё той же ветоши. Нужно скорее обтереться, потому что воды у них совсем немного. Артур закопошился, сонно пытаясь нащупать человека.   
\- Спи, мой хороший, - он кинул в сторону вконец негодную тряпку. - Засыпай.  
**  
Проснувшись, Артур первым делом увидел человека. Тот негромко храпел, причмокивая губами. Артур прижался к нему теснее, прислоняясь лбом ко лбу, чувствуя на лице его глубокое дыхание. Он не хотел будить человека, просто полежал ещё недолго рядом с ним, забирая немножечко тепла.   
Тяжело поднявшись, он обтёрся, оделся и налил себе остатки тёплого чая из термоса, который они приготовили ещё в хламовнике. Нужно было понять, что не так с кораблём, и он должен попытаться. Что-то внутри него подсказывало, что нужно делать, словно направляло. Кто знает, может он всю жизнь был ремонтником или пилотом, поэтому-то руки сами знали, что нужно делать.   
Он открыл ремонтный журнал, пытаясь отыскать первопричину неполадок; читал отчёт за отчётом, находил какие-то чертежи, сверял их друг с другом. Чай, налитый в крышку термоса, стоял в выемке высокого подлокотника, грея локоть. За спиной спал Имс, ворочаясь и сопя. Несмотря на некоторый уют и спокойствие, которыми Артур был переполнен после секса, его взгляд всё равно каждый раз срывался на лобовое стекло. Он запрещал себе туда смотреть, постоянно одёргивался, но не выходило; он искал там что-то, хотел увидеть что его так пугало. Эта мысль засела в голове нездоровым червём, сея сомнения и страхи.   
Артуру удалось, казалось, невозможное — он нашёл удалённый год и семь с половиной месяцев назад отчёт, последний от ремонтников базы. Некий Рой Олгуд писал, что по просьбе начальства изъял радиоактивный элемент двигателя, а именно изолированную капсулу плутония, и заменил на неактивную капсулу урана. Артур так удивился, что не рассчитал и крикнул:  
\- О господи!  
Имс подскочил, как ужаленный, всматриваясь в полутьму вокруг себя, выискивая глазами Артура.   
\- Ты чего орёшь?  
Человек огляделся, поднялся, пнул ногой спальник и, не прикрываясь, подошёл к креслу пилота. Находка сидел целый и невредимый, Имс немного злился, что его подняли зазря.   
\- Они воровали топливо, Имс! - Артур тряс руками перед монитором. - И прятали отчёты! Вот, сам посмотри!  
Он развернул экран к человеку и повернулся сам. Взгляд сразу упал на его нагое тело, и Артур слегка порозовел. Имс прочитал отчёт и нахмурился.   
\- Он был спрятан, я почти случайно его нашёл. Компьютер думал, что двигатель неисправен, выдавая ошибку зажигания, а на деле самолёт просто не заправлен.  
\- И нам нужен плутоний, - задумчиво сказал Имс.  
\- Его используют в… - у Артура лихорадочно заблестели глаза, он говорил, не думая, не понимая, выдавая первое, что в голову придёт: - В нагнетателях атмосферы, в электроблоках, в каких-нибудь движках…   
Имс весь позеленел; Артур, глядя на меняющегося в лице человека, понял, что он сказал что-то не то.   
\- Что? Имс, что не так? - он запаниковал. Плутония здесь, на закрытой на карантин базе, могло и не быть.  
\- До нагнетателей точно не добраться, - у человека дрожал голос. - Они на улице, в пяти километрах отсюда. Пешком не дойти, а ехать не на чем.   
Конечно, пешком так надолго отлучаться нельзя. Каждое мгновение, каждую секунду, Имс чувствует всё, что происходит в темноте; а темнота в ответ чувствует и его тоже. Они слышат каждый удар сухих и жестоких сердец друг друга. И если он уйдёт, обратно его могут и не пустить.   
\- Ладно, а электрогенераторы? Они тут от чего работают? - Артур старался держать спину и голос, надеялся, что сможет поддержать большого человека и не дать ему впасть в злобу и страх.  
\- Я не знаю, плутоний ли, но точно что-то радиоактивное. Митч, - Имс свёл брови. - Инженером там был, мы с ним ели часто за одним столом. Он рассказывал мне.   
\- Сгодится что угодно, - находка смотрел на него с мольбой. - И базу не обесточит, если мы возьмём пару капсул.  
\- Да, без света не останемся.  
Большой человек отчего-то очень злился. Он угрюмо и поспешно одевался, размышляя над тем, что ему предстоит сейчас сделать и куда пойти.   
\- Самый ближайший к нам в соседнем корпусе. Отсюда туда два хода — сквозной и поверху. Поверху дольше, - начал он, но Артур его перебил.  
\- Но безопаснее, верно?  
Имс, заклеивая прореху в броне, кинул на Артура недобрый взгляд.   
\- Ты ведь не возьмёшь меня?  
\- С тобой я только потеряю время.  
Артур, всё так же сидевший на кресле пилота, наблюдал, как человек закладывается патронами по самое «не могу» - пихал и заталкивал везде, куда помещалось, но рюкзак брать не стал. Взял с собой два небольших металлических футляра, укладывая их в специальные отсеки на груди.  
\- Шприцы — это на случай, если меня, - он запнулся, не решившись пугать находку. - Один я оставил тебе, там, в аптечке.  
\- Имс, - Артур подошёл к нему и осторожно дотронулся до плеча. - Иди, пожалуйста, поверху. Мы всё успеем. Мы выберемся отсюда.  
Большой человек молча надел свой пугающий шлем, а Артур, подумав немного, прижался губами к холодному металлу.   
\- На удачу.  
За Имсом закрылась дверь.   
**  
Ему нельзя было сдаваться. Он должен выдержать. Большой человек спас его, а он поможет спастись человеку.   
Артур, полный решимости и храбрости, которыми, сам того не ведая, его напитал человек, снова вернулся к бортовому компьютеру. Заряда аккумулятора должно хватить ещё на двадцать часов, чего вполне достаточно для дозаправки и прогрева двигателя. И можно потратить ещё пару часов на чтение внутреннего протокола и инструкций. Ещё сутки назад Артур бы с уверенностью сказал, что ничего не знает об орбитальных самолётах, но сейчас он уже не был уверен. И поэтому, если он не умеет пилотировать, то обязательно научится. Артур находил то, что умел делать, значит и память свою скоро отыщет.   
В бортовом компьютере было четыре основных протокола — ремонт, замена батареи, пилотирование в воздушном и безвоздушном пространстве. Замена батареи заняла у него не более часа — инструкция была простой и короткой. Единственной проблемой было то, что менять батареи нужно снаружи самолёта. Но вдвоём они и с этим справятся. Ведь Артур уже больше пяти часов не слышал ни единого шороха.   
И как на зло, его взгляд снова упал на лобовое стекло, впервые с того момента, как ушёл Имс.   
В ушах заколотил пульс, отдаваясь болью в виски; дыхание сорвалось на поверхностное, будто он снова ушиб рёбра. Лобовое стекло не закрывалось, на нём не было ни непрозрачных щитов, ни занавеса. Артур сжимал и разжимал кулаки, нервно соображая, за что можно схватиться.   
Тараща глаза в темноту, он спиной, не глядя, дошёл до спальников, оседая на пол. Руки сами собой нашли его костюм, а там маленький кармашек, куда он бездумно спрятал серебряный доллар. Артур забился в угол, из которого мог видеть весь небольшой салон самолёта и, конечно, лобовое стекло. Он тёр доллар, согревая в подрагивающих руках, обводя большими пальцами контуры решки.   
\- Имс, пожалуйста, возвращайся поскорее, - Артур не узнавал свой голос; от слёз и шума собственной крови он стал утробным и очень злым.  
Снаружи что-то сильно ударило по корпусу самолёта. Так, словно закаменелой костью.   
Он задержал дыхание, застыл, и сердце его замерло. Там кто-то есть. И это не Имс. Человек бы сразу открыл, постучался, крикнул. Имс не мог так быстро вернуться.   
Монета, которую он сжимал до побелевших пальцев, треснула пополам, расходясь по шву. Внутри был маленький конвертик из тонкой бумаги.   
В стену снова прилетел удар.   
Переводя свои шальные, зарыданные глаза со стенки на стекло, он закинул конвертик в рот.


	2. outside

Имс словно задним мозгом чувствовал, что в электрогенераторе он нихера не отыщет, и нужно было быстрее возвращаться обратно.   
Уходя, он увидел глаза находки сквозь желтоватый отсвет его шлема и сразу понял, что пойдёт коротким путём.   
Их было пятеро: большие, тощие, склизкие. Шлёпали босыми мокрыми ногами, опираясь на тяжёлые каменные руки, ворочали головами, принюхиваясь. У Имса была простая идея — перебить всех и каждого, хоть голыми руками, лишь бы пробраться туда.   
Но он, к большому своему сожалению, оказался прав — ничего и близко похожего на плутоний там не оказалось. Он читал отчёты, пробегая глазами по строчкам текста; энергия ядерного распада подавалась по энергопроводу, когда же сам радиатор был зарыт под землю. Как раз рядом с нагнетателями атмосферы — это было первое, что сделала компания, прилетев на Гемму.   
Если сюда, в инженерную рубку, он бежал, то обратно, как ему казалось, нёсся. Тяжёлый костюм, не предназначенный для бега, с наполовину снятой защитой, сдавливал ему ноги, из-за чего икры сводило судорогами; но он бежал. Под резиновыми подошвами тяжёлых ботинок хрустели кости, на середине пути Имс поскользнулся, почти вывалившись из прохода вниз, в шахты. Он слышал, что его преследуют. Имс давно их такими не видел. Они росли, словно на дрожжах, и костенели, будто гипсом залитые. Судя по мордам, они уже давно жрут друг друга, а это значит, что становятся всё сильнее и крепче. Имс, перед тем, как расстрелять каждого, разглядел их глаза — голодные, влажные, безумные. Чудовища знали, что он больше не один.   
Имс подбегал к самолёту, громко топая, надеясь, что Артур услышит и поймёт, что он вернулся.   
Правая бочина была расцарапана, словно истерзана; кто-то явно рвался внутрь, но костяные, полые внутри, руки, крошились и сыпались, разбиваясь о закалённый метал.   
О чёрт.   
Имс так перепугался впервые за очень долгое время; ему казалось, что ужас не покидал его никогда, но сейчас всё былое померкло перед лицом новой паники. Скинув винтовку, он непослушными пальцами полез за ключом, попутно снимая шлем.   
\- Артур! Открывай, слышишь!  
Но услышал его не Артур; из под самолёта, зацепленная за леса и крепления, на Имса смотрела большая загнившая голова. Она держалась на тоненьком туловище, из которого кое-где торчали выломанные кости, а единственный её глаз вращался, словно заведённый. Она ползла к Имсу, выплёвывая в него свою гнойную кровь.  
\- Чёртова тварь! - он высадил в неё всё, что было заряжено, расколов каждую её косточку.  
Дверь самолёта с трудом поддалась его дрожащим рукам, открывшись. В углу салона, сжавшись в комок, полулежала его находка.  
\- Артур.  
Он не откликнулся.   
\- Твою мать, Артур!  
Имс закрыл дверь, стащил с себя наспех костюм, успев садануть по свежей забинтованной ране, лопая ожоговые волдыри под бинтом; но он торопился. Его рука может и потерпеть. Он подхватил Артура под голову, нащупал пульс — совсем негромкий. В слабых кулаках Артур стискивал половинки старой земной монеты, серебряного доллара. О, какой же он дурень! Имс знал, что это за монета. Когда-то давно такая же была у его отца.   
\- Ну что же ты наделал, а? Что же? - приговаривал он себе под нос, рыская в поисках металлических шприцов. Они должны помочь, но трёх слишком мало, нужно ещё. В хламовнике было ещё десять. Прикинув, что конкретно могло быть внутри доллара, Имс решил, что Артуру может хватить и семи.  
Три шприца нужно вколоть сейчас и попробовать его разбудить, чтобы понять, на какой находка стадии. Если Имс — ебанный везунчик, то он успел и мозг ещё не задело. А сердце в любой момент можно поменять.   
\- Артур, очнись, - он легонько шлёпал того по щекам. - Давай же, просыпайся.  
Имс сидел на полу, баюкая находку в руках. Его голова не хотела лежать ровно, постоянно скатывалась, как у тряпичной куклы.   
Человек склонился, жмурясь от горячих слёз. Это всё не может происходить с ним, его находка просто спит и вот-вот проснётся. Вот, сейчас, прямо сейчас.   
Руку большого человека несильно сдавила ледяная и мокрая от пота ладонь.   
\- И-и-имс, - стонал Артур.  
\- Хороший мой, давай же, приходи в себя, - человек сызнова принялся его трясти.  
\- Имс, я всё починю, - находка заворочался, пряча холодных нос в живот Имса. - Я обещаю, всё починю.  
\- Починишь, конечно починишь.  
\- И-и-и-имс.  
\- Что ты, Артур, поспи, пожалуйста. Лекарство тебя пока подлечит.  
\- Я тебя люблю.  
Как он понесёт Артура на себе из ангара в бункер, Имс представлял плохо, но оставаться здесь дольше сил уже не было. Он одел находку, перекинул себе через плечо и привязал крепко-накрепко, понимая, что с этой ношей на плечах пробежит ещё полстони лет. Он оставил всё тут — спальники, кое-какую еду. Почти всё, что брали с собой, ведь когда они полетят домой, на Землю, им нужно будет на чём-то спать эти пять дней, верно?   
**  
\- Чак! - Артур подскочил на постели. - Чаки!  
Вокруг была ослепительная темнота. Он пытался вглядеться, ухватить что-то взглядом, чтобы понять, где он. Голову внезапно прострелило болью; Артур скрутился в калач, обнимая себя. За стеной он услышал поспешные шаркающие шаги и очень напрягся. Дверь открылась, слабенько освещая комнату.   
\- Артур, ты цел? - мужчина, немного знакомый, но вместе с тем и очень чужой, кинулся к нему. - Скажи мне, что болит?  
Мужчина схватился за его голову, ворочая в больших руках как захочется. Он осматривал его на предмет травм, но Артур не дался, отбросив его руки и отодвигаясь.   
\- Вы кто? Где Чак?  
\- Ты чего же, опять всё забыл? - Имс отсел, больше не пытаясь его дотронуться. - Как зовут-то тебя, помнишь?  
\- Артур Блэк, - сказал он настороженно: - Я и мой пилот, Чарльз Уотсон, летели на Землю. Я инженер-майор ВКС США и, кем бы вы ни были, вам следует немедленно нас отпустить, иначе, - тон его голоса сделался очень злым; Имс таким его не узнал: - Вас посадят.  
\- Как же я устал от твоих закидонов, находка, - он потёр виски. - Видимо, нам снова нужно поговорить. Я тебе не враг.  
Артур, сам не зная почему, согласился. Голова болела невероятно, и если у этого мужика с ужасным акцентом найдётся пара таблеток в довесок к ответам на все его вопросы, он точно скажет ему спасибо. Он поднялся на ноги, чувствуя, какие они затёкшие. За время последней миссии он очень соскучился по пробежкам с Пенелопой и детьми. Всё-таки, как ни крути, а семья у него была потрясающая. Артур почесал небритый подбородок и, пошатываясь, вышел из комнаты.   
Кухня. Это была чёртова кухня. Он её видел сейчас, во сне; он тут уже был.  
\- Что происходит?! - Артур заметался, словно рыба, пойманная в сети.  
Он начал залезать в каждый угол, проверяя, узнаёт ли. Узнавал. Узнавал всё до последней мелочи. Ванную узнал с тесной душевой, вафельное полотенце около мойки тоже; потом заприметил свалку около бронированной двери.   
\- Хламовник, - тихо протянул он.  
\- Верно, - сказал большой человек.  
Человек возился в маленьких сумочках, помеченных красными крестами, пока на плите закипал старый покоцанный чайник. Артур облизывал взглядом всё вокруг себя, шарил руками, в поисках хоть чего-нибудь, что бы он не знал. Имс смотрел на него исподлобья, поджимая губы.   
Господи, а губы-то у него какие.   
Находка замер на полуслове, комично округлив глаза и тыча в Имса пальцем.  
\- Ты — большой человек! - Артур подтянулся к нему близко-близко. - Точно! Ты тот самый большой чёрный человек!  
\- Большой человек? - сказал он, весело удивляясь.  
\- Да, конечно! Я называю тебя большим чёрным человеком, потому что у тебя такой защитный доспех. А ты меня находкой, потому что...  
\- Потому что я тебя нашёл.  
Из Артура словно дух выбили. Он всё вспомнил. Всё-всё. И падение, и карантин, и Имса. И даже секс с Имсом. Матерь божья, Чак!   
\- Мой пилот, - он сглотнул.  
\- К сожалению. Я был бы рад звать находками вас обоих; но, боюсь, ещё одного, как ты, днём с огнём не сыщешь.  
\- Ты смеёшься надо мной?! - Артура сильно обижало такое пренебрежение. - Мой товарищ погиб!   
\- Что ты, напротив; я тобой восхищаюсь.   
Находка залился краской. Внутри у него бушевало море, которое не мог бы успокоить даже Имс. Ладно, всё по порядку. Чак был другом, и Артур искренне скорбел о его кончине, но это была его чёртова идея — срезать путь через карантинную зону; а он, придурок, её поддержал.   
\- У тебя что-то болит? - Имс подошёл к нему с одной из аптечек.  
\- Голова болит, - бесцветно сказал он. - Ноги очень отекли, спина немного ноет.  
\- Тогда ещё один, на всякий, ладно? К сожалению это, - он ткнул орлиным носом на металлические шприцы. - и немного аспирина — всё, что у нас есть.  
Они разбились, потому что Чаки не справился с управлением. Потом Имс нашёл его, но этого Артур не помнил. Потом рассказал ему про орбитальный самолёт…   
\- Незаправленный! - он подскочил на ноги, врезаясь в Имса. - Он же просто, мать его, незаправленный! Нам надо туда вернуться, я всё починю, обещаю…  
Имс грустно улыбнулся от такой игры слов, вспоминая то, что его находка сказал совсем недавно, и глядя куда-то себе под ноги. Артур тихо ойкнул и осел.   
\- Рано ещё, тебе нужно отдохнуть после… Такого. И мы всё ещё не знаем, где найти топливо.  
Воспоминания возвращались урывками — вот он плачет, сидя в душе, вот чинит шлем, пьёт с Имсом чай, слушая его истории. А ещё он вспомнил, что убил, спасая большого человека. Потом вспомнил кого убил и тише, чем хотелось бы, обронил:   
\- Мы ведь на Гемме, да?  
\- Чего, память возвращается? - Имс продолжал грустно улыбаться.  
\- Нам говорили, что виноват во всё был ваш главный, как его…  
\- Моррис, Джо Моррис, ага, - поддакивал Имс.  
\- Сказали, что живых нет наверняка, что сюда направляли отряды.  
\- Не было тут никого, кроме нас с ребятами. Вот и все отряды.  
Старые и новые воспоминания копошились у него в голове, перемешиваясь и путаясь. Артур захотел чаю, сладкого, как рисовая каша. Ещё на ум пришли дочки, две его любимицы: чернявые, шустрые, точь-в-точь копия отца. И жена тоже вспоминалась много: беременная, молодая, в их машине, в их постели… Артур кинул взгляд на Имса, такого грустного сейчас, понимая, что творится у него в душе. Он боится, что находка его отвергнет.   
\- Имс, что со мной случилось? Мы же спустились в самолёт, а потом?  
\- Ты разобрался, что он незаправленный, и я пошёл в ближайший электрорадиатор; но там ничего не было. Всё там, рядом с нагнетателями, а нам туда не добраться. Ну я и побежал обратно, а там ты, лежишь. С расколотым долларом в руках.   
\- Ох, господи… Я же чуть себя не прикончил, - тихо простонал Артур.  
\- Ага.  
\- И это после того, как мы с тобой, - Артур, заливаясь краской, тыкал указательным пальцем то в себя, то в Имса, указывая на их связь.  
\- Ага.  
\- Прости меня, Имс, - Артур положил голову ему на плечо. - Прости меня.  
Имс прижался к нему с отчаянием, словно год о нём скучал. Поцеловал в колючую щёку, потом снова, затем припал к тонким сухим губам. Артура взяла такая вина и тоска, что слёзы сами собой текли по щекам. Он целовал Имса, обнимал его, был его, а в голове стояла картина лопающейся, словно гнойный фурункул, головы, которую он прошиб насквозь своими же руками. Его недолгая, но любимая им жизнь проносилась мимо, убеждая, что всё происходящее — только глупый сон; но на самом деле это жизнь его была только глупой и неправдивой, а реальность тут: в руках Имса, обнимающих его, в губах Имса, целующих его, в полумифических врагах, копошащихся у них под дверью.   
\- Ну, ты чего, - Имс вздёрнул удивлённо брови. - Не надо, не плачь.  
\- Прости меня.  
\- Мы справимся. Ты теперь всё помнишь, значит точно всё получится.  
Артура опять клонило в сон, но сейчас Имс решил лечь с ним; просто полежать рядом, слушая его дыхание. Он очень любил считать его вздохи; думал, что в этом простом механическом процессе прячется вся магия жизни. Заросший, домашний, уставший Артур выглядел, по мнению Имса, очень красивым; таким простым и родным, словно они уже много лет лежат вот так - вместе.  
**  
К тому моменту, как Имс разрешил выходить, Артур весь извёлся. Они сидели взаперти почти неделю, обсасывая косточки плана побега. Оба очень мало спали — человек следил за находкой, а находка нервничал и слишком уж очевидно сам себя изводил.   
Имс чувствовал, что с ним что-то не так, буквально слышал это отчаяние в каждых фразах и вздохах, но любые попытки заговорить об этом, спросить как у него дела, Артур немедленно сворачивал, переводя тему то на «нужно идти в инженерный отдел, там будет всё, что нам необходимо», обмусоливая в пятидесятый раз маршрут их вылазки; то на «Имс, ты такой хороший...» что чаще всего сводилось к процессу, в котором разговоры об эмоциональном состоянии явно были бы лишними. Но Имсу от этого становилось чуточку легче: если бы находка рассказал ему, что не так, то, скорее всего, ему нечем было бы помочь. Он скрывал этот стыд в попытках постоянно занять руки.   
\- Что, опять кашеваришь? - спросил Артур, утыкаясь острым подбородком Имсу в плечо.  
\- Решил сделать что-нибудь сладкое. Ты же любишь.  
А ещё Артур много жаловался на грязь, которая, по его мнению, была везде — в кровати, в волосах, в воде, в воздухе… Имс бубнил в ответ, обижаясь, но послушно менял постель, кипятил воду, мыл пол. Он помнил, что когда-то давно, с полгода назад, нашёл скромную детскую в пятом жилом корпусе; помнил, как выносил оттуда пелёнки, салфетки, какие-то крема, присыпки, шампуни и мыло… Крем и присыпка ему очень помогали — костюм ужасно натирал, он был ему совершенно не по размеру, а руки постоянно трескались и ныли. А вот куда подевалось всё остальное, он совсем забыл. Полез разбираться, перекладывать барахло с полки на полку, не разрешая Артуру ему помогать. Пусть находка возится с их костюмами; это всяко полезней. Имс нашёл коробку, куда прятал всякую мелочь, которая могла когда-нибудь пригодиться; а внутри лежало, конечно, три запечатанных куска детского мыла.   
\- Еловое, - сказал Имс, протягивая мыло находке. - Будешь теперь ёлками пахнуть.  
Артур взял мыло и повертел в руках, читая надписи.   
\- Детское?  
\- Ага. Нашёл, когда обходил жилой корпус.  
Находка вытер намокшие щёки ладонями. Имс давно понял, что находка — очень эмоциональный, воспринимает всё близко к сердцу. Вот и сейчас он, наверное, догадался, что тут жили целые семьи — с маленькими детьми и беременные; а может кого-то ждали дома, на Земле…   
Имса дома не ждал никто; да и дома-то у него, собственно, не было — переходил с контракта на контракт, переезжал с планеты на планету. А вот про находку он ничего не знал — ждёт ли его кто-то? Наверняка же, ждёт. А он, наивный дурак, надеется, что прилетят в какое-нибудь их общее «домой», вместе.   
Артур сидел, закопавшись в инструментах, замотанный, неспавший. Под глазами залегли синяки, сухие от пыли и грязи руки мелко дрожали, а глаза то и дело теряли фокус, словно взгляд проваливался куда-то в душу. Имс устал это видеть. Он подхватил находку, вытряхнул его из всего того хлама, что его окружал, и обнял крепко. Имс не знал, что ещё сказать, чем его успокоить; но тихая, шустрая, ядовитая идея заставила его сжать находку ещё сильнее: «Может, нам нужно остаться здесь?».   
Артур обнимал его в ответ, прижимался, ища поддержки. В его голове по кругу, словно заевшая пластинка, крутилась одна мысль: «здесь были дети». Здесь были люди. Здесь повсюду была жизнь. Теперь же они с большим человеком единственные стоят по среди пепелища, заносимые собственным отчаянием, словно снегом.   
«Может, ему станет легче, если мы останемся? Он привыкнет, как и я; мы же всегда будем друг у друга, пока мы здесь.»   
Имс простоит так, молча утешая его, ровно столько, сколько понадобится, Артур знал и пользовался этим. Тёрся щекой о его плечо, нюхал его запах — пыльный, мускусный, вкусный. Пытался почувствовать себя движимым и живым, потому что каждая подобная деталь и подробность заставляла его тело и разум цепень, падать ниц перед силой смерти, словно ощущая каждую из них на себе.   
\- Как же я хочу оказаться дома, - еле слышно шелестел Артур человеку в шею, жмурясь и вздрагивая.  
\- Окажешься, обязательно окажешься, - обещал ему Имс.  
Останься они здесь, находка всегда будет рядом с Имсом; но он никогда себе не простит, если не сделает всё, чтобы увезти Артура отсюда.   
**  
Отдел Инженерных Разработок и Контроля находился в пристройке, выйти в которую можно с седьмого этажа. Имс настаивал, что сначала он всё проверит (имея в виду «зачистит»), а потом вернётся за Артуром, но тот его не пустил.  
В ОИРК было пусто, сухо и тихо, Имс сразу понял, что они никого здесь не встретят. Находка сказал, что помощь не нужна и он справится со всем сам, шустро забегав по кабинетам, собирая бумажки, включая компьютеры и постоянно ругаясь на беспорядок и неорганизованность. Артур оказался настоящим педантом.   
Человек потоптался рядом, разглядывая стеллажи. Он подумал, что нужно тщательно всё осмотреть, вдруг он найдёт что-то важное, что пригодилось бы, найди он живых. Это была такая привычная мысль; он ведь все два года рыскал, не переставая, изо дня в день выходя из бункера, прислушиваясь, надеясь уловить человеческую речь. Сейчас же он поймал себя, словно за локоть укусил — они выберутся отсюда очень и очень скоро, а самолёт позволяет взять кого-то ещё; они взяли бы, даже если бы не позволял. Нужно срочно идти искать людей. Опять. Обойти за трое суток всю территорию, залезть в каждую щель; но Артура одного оставлять ни в коем случае нельзя.   
\- Имс! Я нашёл!  
Сердце у него пропустило пару ударов, потому что закостеневшая, словно руки у чудовищ, голова Имса наконец поняла, что происходит. Они улетают отсюда; улетают к чёртовой матери.   
\- Ваш бур работает на плутонии! Но это ещё не самое лучшее, Имс, послушай, нам не придётся спускаться к нему — двигательный элемент находится в пусковой рубке, на втором этаже, - Артур трепал в руках какие-то бумажки.  
\- И сколько это займёт времени? - спросил он хрипло и низко.  
\- Не больше суток, Имс.  
\- Не больше суток… - повторил он бездумно. - Мы сможем запустить оповещение?  
\- Что, прости?  
\- Ну, типа громкоговорителя… Наговорить сообщение и пустить его по кругу?  
Имс навалился на стол, оперевшись на руки, так, что Артур неосознанно отодвинулся дальше.   
\- Ты хочешь найти кого-то ещё? - человек в ответ молчал. - Имс, я не знаю. Правда, не знаю, это может занять много времени, тем более… Ты уверен, что нас найдут те, - Артур нервно сглотнул. - Кого ищешь ты?  
\- Блядь.  
\- Сколько их здесь, Имс? О скольких ты не в курсе? Если база рассчитана на десять тысяч человек, то сколько их сейчас?  
\- Мы должны это сделать, Артур. Если мы улетим, а кто-то останется, то шансов выбраться…  
– Всё, что мы должны, Имс, так это собрать этот сраный самолёт, - зло передёрнул Артур, - и драть отсюда к ебени матери. Если бы здесь кто-то ещё был, кроме нас двоих, ты бы знал, - уже тише добавил он. - Ты бы по-любому знал.  
Находка прав, но сердце Имса тяжелело с каждым вздохом, словно ртутью наливаясь, принимая на себя бремя ответственности, обнимая себя веригами вечной скорби.   
– Это не твоя ноша, – сказал Артур, хватая его за руку. – Не кори себя.  
В пусковую рубку они спустились по внутренней лестнице пристройки. Эта лестница вела ниже и ниже, к лифтам и входам в шахты. Имс не был там с того самого дня, как всё началось и он боялся спускаться туда. Хорошо, что не придётся.   
Рубка была небольшой, рассчитанной на смену в четыре человека. Здесь было чисто; словно ни единой отметки о произошедшем на базе и рабочие вот-вот вернутся с перекура или обеденного перерыва.   
– Это может занять время… – Артур снял шлем и скинул рюкзак, поставив его рядом с пультом управления. – Я думаю, нам надо разделиться.  
– Ни в коем случае, – отрезал Имс, затягивая штурвал замка.  
– Не переживай так за меня, я справлюсь. Сейчас всё тут проверю и налажу, а тебе нужно будет только вовремя тыкать на кнопки, а потом забрать капсулы вон оттуда, – он ткнул пальцем в стекло, через которое было видно бур, обхватом, наверное, метров двадцать и окружающие их рабочие площадки, плетёные из тонких металлических прутьев.  
– А ты куда? Вниз? – Имс посмеялся натянуто. – Ты ебанулся.  
– Мы уложимся в двенадцать часов. Успеем ещё вернуться наверх, собрать с собой… Всё, что нужно. И даже помыться на дорожку, – Артур совсем развеселился.  
– Куда ты пойдёшь, ты же дороги не знаешь!  
– Ты мне расскажешь. Мы можем быть всё время на связи, я же доделал наши с тобой доспехи.  
Имс подумал немного, пожевал в сомнениях губы под шлемом.   
– Артур, оставайся тут. Я сам спущусь; а там ты мне расскажешь, что нужно делать.  
Находка сидел на стуле перед пультом управления, сильно ссутулившись, смотря на него своими раскосыми глазищами. Имсу виделись в этих глазах нежность и преданность, но он боялся ошибиться. Боялся, что на самом деле это паника и отчаяние.   
– Артур, тут более менее безопасно, – сказал Имс, снимая шлем.  
– Ладно, иди, - ответил он спокойно.  
Теперь Имс думал, что в этом есть какой-то подвох. Он искал в Артуре второе дно, потому что совершенно точно ничего не понимал в том, что находка позволял ему видеть.   
– Я очень быстро вернусь за тобой. Пойду по прямой.  
– Ты ебанулся, – передразнил его Артур.  
– С тобой, находка, ещё и не так крышей поедешь. Давай, поцелуй меня. На удачу.  
У Артура немного поднялось давление от переживаний, и его, казалось, настигло дежавю. Он потянулся к человеку, хватаясь за его доспех; поцеловал его жарко в мягкие солёные губы.   
– На удачу, – прошептал он, вспоминая, что подобное уже было.  
Совсем недавно, в самолёте, перед тем, как он расколол свой военный доллар. Но теперь-то он точно ничего не собирается с собой делать; теперь он не собирается ни пугаться, ни сдаваться. Ещё он постоянно будет слышать голос большого человека, а это точно придаст ему сил.   
Имс оделся, подхватил оружие и вышел. Закрывая дверь, Артур смотрел в небольшой иллюминатор, как резво и шустро человек скачет по лестнице, а потом скрывается за поворотом.   
– Ты слышишь меня, находка? – связь работала с помехами, но Имса было слышно хорошо; с его-то голосом.  
– Слышу, слышу, – он смеялся. – Как ты там?  
– После таких прощаний, как с тобой, – Артур услыхал какой-то хруст и пару выстрелов. – Никуда уходить уже и не хочется.  
– Ничего, – улыбаясь, тихо говорил находка. - Ещё наверстаем.  
Они переговаривались, шутя; старались не обращать внимания на то, что происходит вокруг них. Вроде как держась за этот призрачный мостик их взаимности, не проваливаясь ни в панику, ни в отчаяние.   
Артур всё быстро сделал, теперь оставалось только ждать, когда закончится процедура разблокировки, и бесконечно слушать выстрелы и запыхавшееся дыхание Имса.   
– Ты там не вылазь без меня. Я сам схожу, понял?  
– Не командуй, солдат! Давай там, не задерживайся.  
Имс добрался до самолёта буквально за пару часов; он сам от себя такой скорости не ожидал. Раньше приходилось хитрить и прятаться, чтобы экономить боеприпасы, но сейчас важнее было время.   
Имсу нужно подготовить всё к взлёту. Площадку, крышу, шасси; Артур понимал, что в теории они на пару могут починить почти всё в этой базе, потому что все системы были проще алфавита. Его родные ВКС давно уже перешли на тридцатизначные коды доступа, а тут их, казалось, не было вообще. Он доходчиво объяснял большому человеку: куда нажимать, что доставать, где открыть и зачем подвинтить, попутно визуализируя себе картину. Он махал руками перед собой, говорил громче, чем нужно — распереживался. Имс слушался, матерился, когда у него не выходило что-то (так, чтобы находка не слышал), начинал сначала и отчаянно старался Артура понимать.   
– Вот смотри, сейчас нужно будет залезть под него; там будет два синеньких реле. Ты чего молчишь, они там есть вообще?  
– Синеньких нет, есть красненькие.  
– Два красненьких рыле, их нужно замкнуть. Понял как?  
– Как?  
Артур немного злился, но это скорее из-за того, что не мог сделать это сам, чем из-за медленно соображающего Имса.   
– Нужно ещё снять блок-ключ.  
– Снял. Предлагает крышу ангара открыть.  
– Нельзя ещё, да?  
– Нельзя.  
Им чертовски сильно повезло, потому что база была выстроена на славу — после двух лет простоя работало почти всё.   
– Всё, давай, возвращайся. У тебя там как, нормально?  
На самом деле нормально было с натяжкой, и Артур это понял, когда увидел, как Имс тяжело поднимается по лестнице. Находка ничего на это не сказал, понимая, что бесполезно, просто объяснил, как достать и запаковать капсулу.   
Поднявшись наверх, они разделись, а Имс сразу поставил на огонь чайник. Как-то странно было понимать, что ты делаешь это всё в последний раз; он прощался с хламовником, ласково выполняя свой ритуал — чай, помыться, каша. Одновременно верилось и не верилось. Та его половина, которая отвечала за гнусность и цинизм, мотала на уши безнадёжное: «Ты никуда отсюда не денешься, Имс, ты просидишь здесь всю жизнь. Ты здесь умрёшь». И чем больше он отгонял её от себя, тем громче и увереннее она навязывала ему свою жёстокость. Он суеверно боялся, что прислушиваясь к этому шепотку, он может накликать неудачу. Сейчас всё так хорошо складывается; человек панически боялся думать вообще, лишь бы не сглазить.   
Находка мелькал у него перед глазами, складывая какие-то вещи, собирая лекарства, патроны…   
– Оставь хоть что-нибудь тут, пожалуйста, – сказал ему Имс. – Вдруг кто-то найдёт хламовник.  
Артур покивал в ответ, останавливаясь, перебирая вещи в сумках, выкидывая что-то.   
– Имс, а можно я форму возьму? Где она? – крикнул находка из спальни. – А ты сам-то что хочешь взять? Давай я сложу, ты скажи, где найти…  
Артур высунул голову в кухню, поглядеть на затихшего человека. Он стоял, потерянно озирая хламовник: липкие стены, пыльные полки, вытертый пол. Чайник давно свистел на небольшой плитке, на столе перед Имсом была разложена еда. Артур подошёл к нему, хватая за руки, заглядывая в его потерянные глаза.   
– Оставь это, мы успеем поесть, – сказал он, утягивая его за собой. – Нам нужно ещё помыться.  
Имс смотрел на него растерянно, но послушно шёл следом.   
– А мне всегда было интересно, как ты умещаешься в это маленькой кабинке, - хитрил находка.  
Он разделся и забрался под тёплую воду, не закрывая дверок.   
– Ну давай же, иди ко мне, – и протянул ему мокрую руку.  
Отросшие влажные волосы разметались по лицу, славно подвиваясь на концах. Он улыбался, кокетливо шевеля пальцами, приглашая. Имс вылез из запыленной одежды, схватился за руку, чмокнул узкую ладонь. Артур сразу набросился на него с поцелуями, обнимая, трогая и мягко массируя уставшие, сведённые мышцы. Имсу приходилось несильно сутулиться, но простора для действий всё равно оставалось мало. Он положил тяжёлые руки на бёдра находки, мягко нажимая, мол, перевернись; тот послушно развернулся, немного прогибаясь в спине. Имс не удержался, поддал ему хорошенько, выбивая из находки запальчивые хрипы. До Артура дотронуться было сложно – жаркий, увлечённый, словно зачарованный – от каждого его вздоха у Имса член пульсировал.  
Большой человек уронил ему голову на плечо, облокачиваясь, крепко держа за бедра. Он прошёлся пальцами между ягодиц, надавил на расслабленный вход, проверяя; Артур всё так же хорошо растянут.   
– Имс, – находка льнул к нему, еле шевеля губами, – Не тяни, ладно?  
Он и не собирался – вставил, разошёлся, драл его, насколько хватало места двигаться. Кусался, целовался, мял Артура, как захочется. Тот скулил в ответ, подаваясь ему на встречу. Жёсткая вода стекала по его задранному лицу, заливаясь в открытый рот, из-за чего приходилось сплёвывать и опускать голову. Он скрёб руками кафель, не соображая уже совсем ничего.   
Имсу хотелось с ним поиграть, подразнить его; достать из этого богомерзкого душа, провонявшего насквозь сыростью и плесенью, отнести в их постель, разложить его там как положено. Взять его так, как бы взял в последний раз, но для него бы это означало признание, что это действительно мог быть чуть ли не прощальный раз. Он не хотел думать о том, что в земной жизни его находки Имсу вряд ли будет место.   
Они кончили почти вместе; Артур чуть раньше. Он прерывисто дышал в стену, слизывая пот и ржавую воду с верхней губы, пока Имс жмурился, пряча горячие слёзы у него в шее.   
**  
Имс думал, это как затишье перед бурей. Словно подлая беда выжидает где-то за углом, прячется, больше всего вожделея напасть тогда, когда он расслабится. Он и не расслаблялся, не давая себе спуску.   
Они обвешались сумками с ног до головы — это была инициатива Артура. Взять всё самое важное, раз уж есть возможность. Имс так бы вообще голым отсюда уехал. Хламовник решили запереть, но ключи и инструкцию крепко-накрепко приклеили к двери, без ножа не снимешь. Имс всё рвался там убраться напоследок, нервно отмывая и перекладывая всё, что под руки попадалось; но Артур успокоил его, поцеловал, рассказал снова, по порядку, что больше это не его головная боль.   
Шли до ангара весело, ну, Артуру совершенно точно было весело, а у Имса под ложечкой сосало. Они не встретили никого. Ни одной твари, вообще. Ему упорно казалось, что и грязи стало меньше, и кости под ногами хрустели не так громко. Словно весь этот мирок, который окружал его год и семь месяцев, стал меньше.   
Спустившись, Артур первым делом кинулся осматривать самолёт. Правда, вмятины на корпусе и ещё гниющее тело рядом он тоже заметил, но что уж поделать. Имс подошёл к трупу и спихнул его ботинком вниз, под самолётик.   
– А он красивый… У моего отца свой личный – похожая модель, только этот поновее.  
Значит, Артур ко всему и не из бедных. Имс почувствовал себя ещё более неловко. Ему и так казалось, что он смотрится рядом с обаятельным, умным и живым Артуром, будто придаток. Как младший брат, который таскается за старшим, потому что мама так сказала, хотя он был многим старше Артура, и от этого становилось ещё горше. Имс был уверен, находка смог бы справиться со всем один и, вполне возможно, давно бы выбрался отсюда, попади он в такое положение.   
Большой человек стоял подле него, молча наблюдая, как он заводит самолёт, как меняет батарею, как включает передачу.   
– Имс, быстрее. На прогревание свежих батарей нужно не больше пятнадцати минут. Иди к панели, я дам тебе отмашку, чтобы ты начал открывать крышу. Тебе нужно будет просто подтвердить открытие, ладно? А потом беги сюда. Мы оставим дверь самолётика открытой. Я буду у руля.   
У Артура от волнения и предвкушения подрагивали руки.   
– Ты же не улетишь без меня, да? – Имс хотел было пошутить, но заметил, как Артур заалел и опустил глаза.  
– Ну что ты такое говоришь? Имс, давай, у нас мало времени, – он нервно шарил глазами по салону.  
– Ты серьёзно? Ты, блядь, собрался кинуть меня здесь?  
– Имс, пожалуйста, не городи ерунды…  
– Тогда объяснись! Ты мне, полудохлый, в любви признавался, я тебя от смерти дважды спасал… За последнюю неделю мой хер у тебя во рту бывал чаще, чем еда, какого тогда ж ты сейчас несёшь?!  
Артур совсем раскраснелся, даже уши зарделись. Он поднял голову на Имса, раскрывая ему свой лихорадочный румянец.   
– Так дело в этом?! – Имс читал его, как открытую книгу — Артур мотнул головой.  
– Там, на Земле, – находка собирался с силами, сжимал кулаки. – Меня дома ждёт семья.  
Большого человека как обухом по голове дало — он вжал её в плечи, отворачиваясь, жмурясь. Не понимая, какой эмоции от него сейчас ждёт находка.   
– Имс, у меня дети есть. Две дочки: Лана и Лили. И жена. И я их, кажется, любить не перестал…  
– Это всё, что ты мне хотел сказать?  
– Имс, прости меня, – Артур потянулся к нему, но тот отпрянул. – Я бы никогда не подумал тебя бросать.  
– Я рад, что это так, – сухо бросил он, надевая шлем. – Заводи, я быстро.  
Большой человек добежал в три шага до панели управления, хотя она была почти на другом конце ангара. Он очень беспокоился, что так не видит открытой двери самолётика и не знает наверняка, что там происходит с его находкой. Имс пытался оправдать это волнение страхом, что его тут бросят; но он внезапно понял, что совершенно этого не боится. Пусть находка летит домой, пусть один, а он ему поможет. Он уже не боялся остаться здесь в одиночестве, не боялся умереть или не улететь вместе с находкой. Он очень боялся, что Артур будет вынужден остаться в этом аду, пусть и рядом с ним.   
Имс увидел, что самолётик начал мигать красными сигнальными огоньками по контуру крыла. Это был знак, что всё готово, что нужно открывать крышу и бежать к Артуру. Он закопошился, ткнул пальцем в нужную кнопку, но ничего не вышло. Он тыкал снова и снова, но ничего не реагировало.   
– Чёрт!  
Он же проверял, всё же работало! Окно на мониторе снова выдавало ему надпись: «Открыть двери». Имс тыкал и тыкал толстыми пальцами в кнопку, пока не услышал громкий скрежет над своей головой. Ставни начали тяжело разъезжаться, их стоило бы смазать, но им на это не хватит ни сил, ни терпения, ни времени.   
Слева, в промёрзшей и полуживой темноте, раздался знакомый скрежет кости о металл, который Имс не слышал уже больше суток. Он забыл, какой омерзительный этот звук, сейчас же его словно с небес на землю вернуло. Знай своё место, человек; знай своё место. Ты никуда не денешься, ты здесь умрёшь.   
Имс предпринял попытку подбежать ближе к самолёту, но не вышло — сверху к нему кто-то прорывался сквозь стены ангара. Он понял, их сейчас будет очень много. Все услышали, как открывается крыша.   
Он отстреливался, пытаясь отступать, одновременно следя за крышей, которая открылась уже достаточно для миниатюрного самолётика. В него плевались, к нему ползли, на него орали, но Имс, не вдыхая, останавливался только для перезарядки. Патроны ему больше не потребуются, он уже понял, что выбраться отсюда не сможет. Когда эта простая и понятная, словно библейский завет, мысль, пришла к нему, Имс заулыбался. Как же просто и легко стало на душе от этого. А ещё от того, что Артур, его находка, наверняка выберется отсюда.   
Крыша уже открылась полностью; отступать было некуда. Имс сам и не заметил, как загнал себя в угол.   
«Улетай же, давай, чего ты ждёшь, дубина!»   
Он ругался на Артура – он ведь тут жизнь сейчас за него отдаёт! В динамике около его уха раздалось тихое бормотание, потом громче и громче; находка надел шлем.   
– Имс! Имс! Ты долбоёб, я же сказал, быстро! – он перешёл совсем на ор.  
– Вали отсюда! Какого хуя ты ещё тут?  
Имс увидел, что со стороны самолёта давление стало меньше; он отвлёкся, замечая, что там, сквозь костяные руки и пухлые мёртвые тела, ему прокладывает дорогу Артур.   
– Да куда я полечу, если мой штурман — непослушный уебан? Беги ко мне, блядь! Живо!  
Артур так разругался, что и не заметил, как Имс в мгновение ока оказался перед ним, перехватывая его. Здесь, в узком проходе, тварям было тяжело управлять конечностями, пробираться сквозь тела своих же. Но и Имсу было не легче – он, безумный от радости, закинул Артура на плечо, как в первый раз, когда нёс его в хламовник. Его ноги путались в мясе, размазавшемся по решётчатому мостику, спотыкались о кости, переламывая их. Около самолёта выбралось ещё несколько тварей, но он опередил их, закидывая Артура в самолёт и попутно отстреливаясь.   
Находка ударился головой о кресло, немного отлетая. Из глаз искры посыпались, но он с трудом поднялся, добрался до кресла, задавая команду взлёта.   
– Имс, дверь! Нужно закрывать дверь!  
– Не могу, они же цепляются за хвост!  
– Закрывай!  
Имс послушался, запирая дверь. По корпусу беспрерывно стучали кости, даже когда самолёт начал подниматься, они только сильнее заскреблись. В бессилии он осел на пол, уперев взгляд в стену.   
– Мы их скинем. У них головы болят, ты же говорил. Сами попадают. Самолёт сильный очень, а мы лёгкие, – отрывисто повторял Артур, не переставая следить за мониторами.  
– Имс, мне твоя помощь нужна. Иди сюда.  
Он молча поднялся на ватные ноги. У него, кажется, поднялось давление — кровь в ушах била с нечеловеческой силой. Снял шлем, скинул ботинки, выпачканные в мясе и требухе.   
– Это то, о чём ты мне говорил?  
Стук по корпусу давно прекратился. Всё стихло в мире большого чёрного человека, кроме моторов и двигателей небольшого орбитального самолётика. Он смотрел в лобовое стекло: там, на горизонте, где чернильное небо сходилось с бледно-серой землёй в одну ровную линию, зеленела и переливалась полоска отсветов, словно кошенная трава, словно спокойное, нежное море.   
– От нагнетателей, – со скромной улыбкой подметил Артур. – Это потому что в почве много железа.  
Они поднимались всё выше и выше, пока не перестали видеть планету вовсе, только на навигаторе. Артур решил, что лучше они сделают крюк, чем разобьются… снова.   
**  
В лёгком и не гружёном самолётике они добрались до Земли за три дня.   
За эти три дня Имс не проронил не слова. Только кивал и делал всё, что попросит Артур. Много спал и по возможности старался не дотрагиваться его вовсе.   
Когда они подлетали к земной орбите, у Артура в приёмнике заговорил чужой голос:  
– Неизвестный объект, ответьте. Вам не разрешён спуск на орбиту планеты Земля.  
Артур, радостный, завопил в микрофон:  
– Это космический самолёт учётный номер 3-3-9! Мы эвакуировались с планеты Гемма по координатам n-n! Меня зовут Артур Блэк, я инженер-майор американских ВКС, потерпел крушение на Гемме около месяца назад, возвращаясь с задания в пятом квадранте, – выдал он на одном дыхании.  
Имс налюбоваться не мог, как его находка радуется.   
Посадку им разрешили, выделив специально целое посадочное поле. С Артуром всё время переговаривались какие-то люди, объясняя, как ему лучше сесть, какой манёвр применить, задавая вопросы о состоянии экипажа и судна.   
– Есть небольшие внешние дефекты, но корабль в порядке. Пробоин нет, должны сесть, как в масло, – он улыбался от уха до уха, чувствуя себя в своей стихии впервые за целую, казалось, вечность. – Экипаж корабля двое: я и ещё один человек, который был на Гемме в момент моего крушения. Мы оба здоровы, в серьёзной медицинской помощи не нуждаемся.  
Когда люди на том конце прервались ненадолго, Имс тихо выговорил, глядя на свои руки:   
– Детишки у тебя должны быть очень красивые. Две принцессы, – он прятал грустную улыбку.  
Артуру не обязательно было его видеть. Он и так знал эту улыбку, это синие-пресиние глаза, полные нежности. Такие глаза были только у одного человека во всём мире; такая улыбка была только у Имса.   
– Имс, я… – начал было он, но его прервали.  
– Посадка разрешена, площадь чистая. Удачного приземления!  
После посадки, когда Артур в запале чуть их не поджёг, потому что не до конца отжимал тормоза, он запомнил всё, как в плохой мелодраме. Они вышли вдвоём из самолётика, ступили на землю, а вокруг них было не меньше тысячи человек. И все молча устремили свои взгляды на них; за час посадки инженер и брошенка стали самой популярной новостью в трёх ближайших галактиках.   
Артур чувствовал, что Имс рядом с ним сжался, испугавшись. Он посмотрел на большого человека — потерянного, испуганного, и уверенно взял его за руку. Человек перевёл свой шокированный взгляд на него, не до конца понимая, что же с ним происходит, а толпа вокруг них взорвалась оглушительным гвалтом криков, свиста, вопросов. К ним сразу нахлынули люди, начали растаскивать их, задавать вопросы; Артур старался держать руку Имса, но его оторвали, унесли. Он кинул на большого человека взгляд и понял, что его отпустили.   
Они потом виделись ещё однажды. Случайно столкнулись в коридоре нью-йорского штаба ВКС, где Артур полжизни проработал. На девятом этаже был местный следственный комитет; они решали, что делать с двумя выпавшими из системы кадрами, приглашая их по очереди и слушая рассказы. Артур рассказал всё в подробностях, как положено по протоколу, опуская некоторые моменты. Просто обходя их стороной, словно не замечая. Имс же, наоборот, не рассказывал ничего. Вкратце обрисовал, что делал там два года, а его в ответ направили на психиатрическую экспертизу. Когда они встретились, он очень ждал, что Артур посмотрит на него, но находка испугался и сбежал, краснея.   
Артур не мог посмотреть выбритому и чисто одетому Имсу в глаза. Артур уволился из армии, взяв пособие. Его мучили незаканчивающиеся кошмары. Каждую ночь он снова и снова переживал какие-то отрывки этого месяца, но не было рядом никого, кто бы его от этого спас. Он пытался рассказать это Пенелопе, но видел её глаза, видел её страх и, конечно, молчал. Жена, как выяснилось позже, боялась не только этого пропавшего месяца. Со временем она начала боятся и самого Артура тоже.   
– Вчера ночью ты снова говорил во сне, – говорила она очень натянуто. – Ты рассказывал человеку, что снова убил.  
Артур вздыхал, опуская руки. Он ходил к психотерапевту, но тот помогал плохо, потому что пить таблетки он отказывался напрочь, а «начинать жизнь заново» сил у него не было.   
Два месяца он прожил в аду чистых комнат и голубого неба. Артур шарахался людей, ел только рисовую кашу и спал по шестнадцать часов в сутки.   
Иногда он думал – а как там Имс? Мучается ли так же, как и я? Начал ли он «новую жизнь», чем сейчас занимается? Готовит ли такие же вкусные сладости?  
Два месяца он не мог признаться себе, что в этом мире остался единственный человек, которого он не считает за врага, за крадущуюся в темноте тень.   
А потом его нашла журналистка, которая вела расследование о Гемме и всём том, что там происходило. Она задавала ему много вопросов, на которые у него не было ответов; лезла туда, куда Артур бы сам предпочитал не смотреть.   
– Ваш коллега был более сговорчив, – уязвлённо сказала она, когда беседа подходила к концу.  
– Коллега? ВКС всегда сговорчивы с прессой, – съязвил он. – Они следят за своей репутацией.  
– Я говорила не о сотрудниках ВКС, – с полуулыбкой заметила журналистка. – Я имела честь побеседовать с мистером Имсом Томпсоном и, надо сказать, он потрясающий мужчина.  
Хитрая журналистка сразу всё поняла. Ей достаточно было просто увидеть этих двоих, даже порознь. У них на лбах были имена друг друга высечены. Методом шантажа и уловок она таки добилась от мистера Блэка того, чего хотела и даже больше. Услышав имя своего коллеги по несчастью, как она их в тайне называла, Артур оживился, принялся выкладывать подробности и детали. Он её, конечно, сильно перепугал, но это расследование стоило того. А ещё выражение лица мистера Блэка, когда она протянула ему адрес мистера Томпсона.   
**  
Есть такая деревушка в штате Миннесота, которая находится на самой границе с Канадой. Все путеводители говорили, что, минуя аллею торнадо, вам откроется потрясающей мир холодильника нации — горы, снега, леса, природа — ну просто ах.   
Артур же считал, что здесь слишком много свежего воздуха.   
Эта деревушка испокон веков занималась лесопереработкой, восемьдесят процентов населения так или иначе заняты на лесопилке. Местный лес богат на редкие породы деревьев; а хвоя здесь была самая ароматная.   
Артур считал, что мрачные сосны нагоняют тоску.   
Богатая, мягкая почва, потрясающий климат – холодные зимы и жаркие лета, разнообразный животный мир…   
Артур с горем пополам смог проехать сюда на нешипованой резине. Он вышел к дому, адрес которого был написан женской рукой на плотной мелованной визитке. Ну и забрался же, чёрт! Ноги в лёгких кроссовках вязли в мягкой од подтаявшего снега грязи, а насыпанный сверху гравий нисколько не помогал.   
Домик был одноэтажный, отделанный тёмным сайдингом и очень маленький. Двор весь перерыт и засажен цветами и деревцами, везде громоздились инструменты, баночки, мотки верёвок; но было заметно, что хозяин въехал совсем недавно, всё это барахло ещё не успело зарасти пылью и мхом.   
«Ну точно Хламовник».   
Дома никого не оказалось. Он постучал в окно, в дверь, даже попытался заглянуть на задний двор, но там была такая грязища, что по колено увязнуть можно. Артур решил, что раз приехал — надо ждать, и уселся на холодную деревянную ступеньку.   
«Ну точно Находка. Опять жду его невесть где».   
Имс вернулся домой только затемно. Он был уставший, разморенный тяжёлой работой и растерянный.   
– Ты похож на деревенского маньяка, – сказал Артур, критично оглядывая его внешний вид. – Большой, небритый… Цветочками вот всё засажал.  
– Ты надолго? – спросил он, пропуская колкости мимо ушей, цепенея ни то от радости, ни то от шока.  
– Ну, вещей я взял с собой много. Жаль только, что не тёплых...   
– Я найду, во что тебя одеть.  
– ...поэтому надеюсь, что навсегда, – сказал он, шмыгая от холода носом. – Если не прогонишь.  
Горячий Имс обнимался тоже очень горячо, словно печка согревая продрогшего Артура.   
– Ты как-то отощел, – заметил человек.  
– А от тебя деревней несёт, – передразнил его находка.


End file.
